Fifty Years Later
by gingeralejunkie
Summary: Fifty years after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Alice pulls depressed Edward from his curtain drawn room to a much needed family vaction in NY. Where he finds himself to look into his lost loves beautiful...amber eyes? E&B, 1st FanFic, T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic I hope you like it, yes I know everyone says that sticks out tongue. Please review if you like it don't like it whatever I just want to know if I'm wasting my time...**

**Now for the beloved drill:**

**Disclaimer: I gingeralejunkie do not own Twilight sad yes... BUT I do my almost un-healthy addiction to Ginger Ale (UserID duh!) and bad spelling issues!**

* * *

Chapter One-Lost Love

EPOV

It has been fifty years since I left my one and only love.

Fifty years since I hid the CD I made for her, the pictures she took of me, and everything that would cause her more pain. Fifty years since I had seen my Bella blush her wonderful blush. Fifty years since I had heard her complain about my driving speed. Fifty years since I watched her sleep. Fifty years since I told her I didn't love her. Fifty years since I kissed her full beautiful lips. Fifty years since I broke my heart in two, leaving nothing but two broken parts of my heart that could only be stitched up by my Bella.

A year later, I caught my family having a family meeting without me. They were discussing Bella's…death…and were deciding how to break it to me. I tried to run that night to the Volturi, so that they could "kill" me to end my poor sad existence of living, but Alice foresaw it of course. I got locked in the basement until I agreed not to go. Instead, I chose to lie in my room with the blinds closed, holding myself in a tight ball to try to keep the pain away, and only leaving to hunt. I only hunted at night and by myself, so that I didn't have to deal with the worried looks of my family, and to keep myself from feeling warm. I didn't deserve it…

Everyone, even Rosalie, was depressed about Bella's death. The house seemed more like a vampire family's home for a while. No talking, just sad looks and depression filling the air. No stupid jokes from Emmett, and no bouncy Alice wanting to go shopping every second of the day. Jasper could barely stay in the house from all the depression. Esme being her worried mother self, and Carlisle hating to see his family like this. But I ignored it all, staying in my room and curling up into a tiny ball.

Nothing mattered to me. I didn't have my angel, my savior. All I had were memories. Ones that always went back to the day I stupidly left, to the day I found out she was dead. Knowing if I was there, I could have saved her was so painful…

"Edward, get up!" Alice came flying through the locked door, breaking it off of the hinges. Esme wasn't going to be too pleased.

"Alice, go away." My voice was muffled from my mouth being held up against my legs.

"Edward, I said get up. The **whole **family is going on a family vacation. Ever since Bella died…" before she could finish her sentence, I leaped at her.

"Don't ever say that again!" I yelled, I got ready to throw a punch, only to be stopped by a bone-breaking hand. It was Jasper.

He threw me against the wall, causing my body to dent it, and went to help Alice up.

_I almost hit Alice._ I thought, horrified. _I'm a monster!_ I yelled at myself.

"Edward, I can't believe you were going to hit Alice!" Jasper yelled at me.

By now, Rosalie was checking to see if Alice was okay, and Emmett was sending glares at me from the doorway with Esme and Carlisle. Esme's eyes filled with complete and total pain, staring at me. Those eyes went from Alice, who was standing up, to me getting up from the wall, to the huge dent in her house wall. Carlisle's face was masked and blocking his thoughts from me.

"Jasper, it's okay. Edward, I'm sorry for bringing up Bella," my hands clenched at the name, "but you are a ghost, and it's breaking us all apart. Would you please, for your family, come on the vacation with us? Bella wouldn't want you to be like this. You may deny it as much as you like, but you know it's true. Now please, will you go?" Alice's eyes filled with hope.

_Please Edward, I hate seeing you like this,_ Esme thought to me.

_Edward is such a jerk: he hurt Alice! Oh crap, he heard me. Sorry bro._ Emmett thought.

_Edward, I know I'm the last person to give this advice, but get over yourself, and go with us_. Rosalie said, staring at me now that Alice was up.

Jasper was still mad at me, masking his thoughts.

_Please, Edward._ Alice thought.

"Fine. Sorry Alice." I said, staring into her eyes.

After five minutes of super speed packing, we were speeding our way to the airport. I hadn't been outside in forever, other than for hunting…

…

"Dr. Cullen, checking in for four rooms." Carlisle said to the man at the front desk.

Alice had gone all out for this trip. We flew first class (of course) and were picked up by a limo to be taken to The Plaza. We would be spending three weeks there, just relaxing and clubbing. Not so much clubbing for Esme, Carlisle, and hopefully me, but I knew the last one was never going to happen. Alice would want me "out there" and talking to human beings. The thought of me clubbing without helping my Bella from tripping as we danced, jerked my heart strings a bit.

"Cullen. Ah, here we are. These are the keys the hotel offers…" I blocked out the rest. I really didn't' care.

"Here are your keys. Alice, do you have any special plans?" Carlisle asked, as he handed us our key cards.

"Yes!" Alice squealed. "There is this major fashion show going on tonight. I mean, it's the biggest one of the year, and I got us backstage tickets! We get to meet the models and see all the clothes!" Alice was jumping by now.

Rosalie and Esme grew big grins. Emmett started to groan, until Rosalie knocked his head, and Jasper, living to please Alice, just gave her a grin.

_God, this is going to suck_. He thought to me.

Stifling a laugh, I started to the elevator. I wasn't pleased that we would be going to a fashion show, but at least the girls would be too wrapped up in it to bug me.

The suite was nice. It had two levels. All the walls were painted a tan/yellow color that was meant to be warm and inviting. It had a kitchen, dining room, four bedrooms all upstairs, four bathrooms connecting to the rooms, and one extra, a spiral stair case leading upstairs, TV's in all the bedrooms, and one really big plasma TV in the living room. The living room was filled with chocolate-brown furniture, and the rest of the house had wooden furniture with green covers. All the rooms had different looks.

Rosalie and Emmett immediately claimed a room with dark wash wooden furniture, red walls, and red coverings. It was like a small version of the wedding suite, and after a few seconds **no one** would try to fight them for it. Alice and Jasper opted for the room with the biggest closet space for all of Alice's clothes. Their room was white and black, very modern looking. Esme and Carlisle chose the more antique-looking room with a spring green color theme. I got last pick with the biggest bathroom. It was painted blue and silver strips with a blue comforter embroidered with silver thread. It was very shiny.

After everyone had unpacked and changed into nice clothes for the fashion show, we all met in the living room. Emmett and Rosalie both had stupid grins on their faces, their hair tousled.

"Okay, to the show!" Alice led the way.

…

We got to the show four hours early so that the girls could look around beforehand.

"Hello, I'm Calvin. Are you the Cullen family?" a guy approached us as we got past the guards, Alice flashing our tickets to them.

"Yes, we are. I'm Alice, this is my boyfriend Jasper, my mom Esme, dad Carlisle, brother Emmett, sister Rosalie, and the sulking guy over there is Edward." Alice spoke up for us. I sent her thanks_ a lot_ glare.

Calvin shook all of our hands, his eyes gazing a little too long at me when he shook my hand.

_Congrats, Edward, you have a new boyfriend._ Emmett thought to me.

"Here are your passes. Don't lose them or take them off. They allow you to go everywhere here. I'll show you around the place. You'll get to look and try on some of the clothes, visit the make-up room, and talk to some models. Now, if you'll follow me, we'll start in the clothes department. I have a friend, his name is Philippe, and can do wonders with someone's body, though you guys are too cute to need his work." His gaze again turning to me.

_Now that's one chunk of man I'm willing to bite…_Calvin thought.

_I'm sure Philippe is more than a friend_. Emmet joked. Hitting him on the arm, I continued forward.

"That hurt." Emmet hissed at me.

Right then, the scent of freesia hit me. _Bella?_ I turned around, startling my family, to see a model enter the room and coming up to us to talk with Calvin. She had long, silky-looking brown hair flowing down her back. The upper part was held with one of those claw-looking clips. She also had a perfect model body, and was about 5 foot 4 inches tall. She wore a pair of skinny jeans, a plain red t-shirt, and red flips-flops.

"Izzy, darling, how are you!" Calvin said, giving her side-kisses. "You are a lucky bunch. Izzy here is one of the top models around. She can pull of anything. Darling Izzy, what gives me the honor of being in your presence?" Calvin said, dramatically bowing to Izzy. _There's something familiar about her, _I thought.

"Brooke and Katie are fighting again." Izzy said, like it was nothing and it happened all the time. It probably did.

"Right, sorry. I'll send Henry to take care of you guys till I'm done. Until then, Izzy?" he looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Go. I can take care of them." Calvin was gone in a flash.

"Hi, I'm…" before Alice could introduce herself, Izzy started to speak.

"Alice, and you're Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and last, but not least, you're Edward." She said, pointing at each of us.

"How do you know our names?" Alice asked, once she regained her composure.

"Isabella Marie Swan Landon!" a voice called as she turned her head.

It was my Bella…

* * *

**Well thanks for reading Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is dedicated to my wonderful editor whose name would like to be kept secret shhh but without whom my stories would fall into depression. FYI, I uploaded the edited copy of the Chapter One. Sorry you didn't read the edited version…sigh. Anyways, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters, except the ones my weird little imagination make up!**

* * *

Chapter Two-Choice

EPOV

_Isabella Marie Swan Landon_. Those four words rang again and again in my head.

My angel, savior, and one and only love Bella stood in front of me. Standing there like an idiot, I watched as a man walked up to my Bella and gave her a hug. I couldn't focus. All I heard was "Look…amazing…whole year…cute shoes…call…later…hugs…" one second the man was here, the next he was off helping some model with her makeup.

_Man, are all the guys here gay?_ Emmett's thoughts broke through my shell, bringing me back to what was happening now.

"Bell…Bell…Bella?" I managed to sputter out as I stared stupidly at her.

"I go by Izzy now, but yes Edward, it's me." her voice was as sweet and pure as ever.

The next second her sunglasses were off and I stared into her eyes. All traces of her once beautiful chocolate brown eyes were gone to be replaced by amber. She was a vampire! I left so that she could grow old with kids and live her life normally, only to find out that she had been turned into a vampire!

"Bella!" Alice's voice broke through the uncomfortable silence as she tackled my Bella to the floor in a hug. If I wasn't so surprised, I would have thought it a funny sight: a tiny little girl attacking someone taller than her and knocking her to the ground.

"Hey Alice. Um…can you get off of me now?" Bella's voice was muffled from being hidden underneath Alice.

"Oh, sorry Bella." If it was possible Alice would most likely be blushing as she helped Bella off of the floor. "Bella, how come I didn't see you coming?" Alice started to pout.

_Good old Alice hates surprises_.

"Um…well…when I was turned, I found my power was to block other vampires' powers." It felt amazing to hear Bella's voice again. Fifty years was too long.

"Izzy!" a voice sounded from across the room. The next second, Bella's leg was being held onto a by a boy who looked to be about ten years old. He had messy dirty blond hair covering the top of his head.

"Dustin, would you stop acting like a ten year old? For heaven's sake, you're forty years old!" a boy joined our little circle, hissing the last part of his sentence.

_So their vampires, eh?_ Carlisle's thoughts entered my mind. I was taken aback for a second. I hadn't heard his thoughts in a while…

The boy who just joined the group looked he looked exactly like the boy named Dustin who was holding onto Bella's leg, except his hair wasn't messy and his clothes were wrinkle-free.

"Aww, come on Jared. How can't you be like this? Izzy's finally back! She's been gone for a whole year, yet still the stick in your butt stays, and you can't let loose for even a second to give her a **normal** ten year old greeting?" Dustin turned to face his twin, letting go of Bella's leg. "Also, on the subject of you being gone for an entire year, why didn't you and Emily come home first before you came here?" Dustin looked up at Bella's face.

"The fashion show is only four hours away, and we landed about thirty minutes ago. We had to race down here."

"That explains it." Another guy joined our group.

"Hey Jeremy." Bella crossed the small gap and hugged _Jeremy. Jeremy_ had messy dark brown hair and looked like a player in my eyes.

I started to growl, watching them hug.

_Edward, watch it!_ My entire family's thoughts entered my mind at once.

Looking away from Bella and Jeremy, I found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle's eyes staring at me and giving me the "don't even think about it" look.

"Bell-Izzy. Who are these people?" Alice interrupted the hug fest between my Bella and _It_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. These are Jared and Dustin, who are unlike most twins. They're not known as the twins because of their crazy personality differences," Bella said with a sweet smile, staring down at the two young boys who were obviously vampires. My heart twisted a bit as she gave them the smile and not me. Other than her blushes, I missed her positively perfect smiles. "Dustin is the one who acts his _age_, and Jared is more of the…" before Bella could finish Jared interrupted.

"I am basically the smart twin who really acts his age." Jared said with a smirk to his brother. He received a glare from Dustin, who had gone back to stand by my Bella's side.

The difference between the twins was almost comical. It was the typical exactly-opposite twin case between them. They both had the same dirty blond hair cut at an "expectable" boy length, stunningly blue eyes, and the same exact face. Just a few more lines (from annoyance, I predicted) on Jared's face. They were also the same height, perfect for their "age."

"Yes. Anyway, this is Jeremy. I'm afraid Lucy and Chandler aren't here, but Emily is in the back getting ready for the show tonight. Lucy and Chandler, you can say are my 'Esme and Carlisle,'" Bella said with a mournful smile. She stared at Esme and Carlisle for less than a millisecond. "Um, I would love to catch up with you guys later, but I really have to get ready. Jeremy, can you?" Bella began to, 

but automatically received a quick nod from _him._ This left the now debating twins in the hands of _him._ "After the show, you guys can come over to our place so we can talk." Bella said, turning around to face us. My heart felt like it was going to break again as she walked away.

"So, how does Izzy know you guys?" _He _asked.

Before I could give a rude remark, Alice stepped in. _Stupid little pixie,_ I thought grumpily. The next second a wave of calm came over me.

_If you keep on with your jealously, you're going to make me think Jeremy is in love with Alice!_ Jasper thought to me, sending me a desperate glance.

I felt bad automatically. Jasper shouldn't have to deal with my issues, but _he _hugged my Bella. But I guess she isn't my Bella anymore. My already-broken heart was on the verge of breaking into even smaller pieces, which I didn't even think was possible. I knew that if I was human, I would probably be red with jealously and anger.

"So, you're Dustin, Jared, and Jeremy?" Alice's voice broke through my little break down. "And Emily is also a model like Bell-sorry-Izzy? And Lucy and Chandler are your 'parents'?" Alice's perky voice filled with questions.

"Yeah, I'm Jeremy. And you actually got the right name for the twins. Almost no one gets it on their first try. Yes, Emily is a model also, and Lucy and Chandler I guess you could call our 'parents'." Jeremy said with a smile that I felt was mocking me.

_Edward, you're being paranoid. Stop it! You're driving poor Jasper crazy! _Alice thought harshly at me, still staring at Jeremy and not showing any signs of having another conversation with someone else.

_She was good._

"There you cuties are, I was wondering where you went. Sorry, oh I see you met the boys and Bella's boy toy." Calvin's voice sounded as he came up to us.

_BOY TOY!_ I screamed in my head. I wanted to strangle Calvin for saying that. Taking a step forward, I found Emmett's hand on my arm, restricting me from snapping the annoying little gay toothpick in half as he stood jabbering away in front of me.

"What's with him? It's like he just saw a ghost. Oh, I know, you have a little crush on Miss Izzy, huh? Everyone who isn't gay and is of the male species falls in love with her, and you're worried about the boy toy thing huh? Well, I was just joking. Little Jeremy here is like her brother, so can you say _gross._ It's just a little inside joke. Don't worry, you still have a chance to slay that dragon's heart, though no one has." Calvin said with a laugh as my body relaxed. _Good, Bella wasn't taken by __**him**_**.**

"Well, on with the tour. We still have so many things to do, so let's go!" Calvin said excitedly. He clapped his hands, indicating us to follow him as he left the room of mascara wands and tubes of lipstick, back into the hallway.

_Edward, are you okay?_ My whole family's voice rang through my head. I didn't know. I had finally found my love, but she might not be interested. I wasn't going to answer that question until Bella 

chose: a) me or b) someone else. I hoped desperately it would be "a." I don't think I could keep on living while knowing my true love didn't love me…

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. Too much school, writer's block (I know, this early?), and being my lazy self just about sums it up. Also sorry this chapter is so short I just had to cut it at a good cliffy, what can I say I'm a sucker for them ******

**As usual, please review, and I'd like to thank the people who already reviewed: thank you. You did wonders for my self-confidence, and if you keep it up I might actually finish my first story! Yippee! So keep the reviews coming, thanks!**

**(As a thank you from my still anonymous editor I let her do a little rant so here you go)**

**A note from the editor: gingeralejunkie is doing a fantastic job, don't you think? Well, I certainly do. I just want you all to know what great job they're doing. Also, I want to thank gingeralejunkie for putting up with my mad editing skills, which sometimes get a little carried away. (Basically, I think too much of proper grammar structure instead of voice…so, yeah.) Anyway…thanks for reading this. I work hard to edit it, but if you see an error…oops! I overlooked again. This note is getting really long, so three cheers for gingeralejunkie and have a nice day. "Rah, rah, rah!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just couldn't keep this for the ending note. ****BlairAndChuckFan, ****I completely agree with you. Edward is extraordinarily sexy when jealous, and, yes, I loved your review so much I added it to my author's note. Yay! Claps for sexy jealous Edward! Hehehe…**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer, writer of the wonderful Twilight series, has come to tell all us Twilight FanFic writers/readers something. **

"**I own Twilight, ha!" **

**Thank you, now on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter Three-Home Again and Seeing _Them_ Again

BPOV

I looked out the plane window. We were finally home.

"Feels good to be back in good old NY, huh?" Emily broke through my thoughts of how small the insanely tall buildings in New York looked from a plane.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's been a while." I replied, prying my gaze from the window.

"A while? It's been a year since we've partied it up in NY!" Emily exclaimed in her usual overly exuberant manner. "And two months since we've seen Lucy, Chandler, Jeremy, Dustin, and Jared. I think it's been more than a while!" she gave me one of her famous disbelieving looks.

"You still haven't gotten over the fact that we have forever and a year isn't that long, huh?" I said with a smile.

"Hey. Just because you're forty years older than me doesn't make you an all 'experienced vampire'." Emily said with a light shove that would most likely break a human's arm. _Good thing I'm not human_, I thought' smiling.

About a year after _he _had left, Chandler and Lucy Landon had found me lying in the forest dying. I had been trying to find our meadow, but on the way, I had been mauled by a bear. They changed me that day, and with the advantage of me being mauled by a bear I hadn't had to make up my death the way I would have if _they_ had changed me. I had been lucky Chandler and Lucy were one of the few vegetarian vampire covens. When I got a look in a mirror, I found myself with looks that could battle Rosalie's perfect body.

Chandler and Lucy had been visiting Forks for a weekend getaway from the hectic city life of New York, where Chandler worked as a lawyer and Lucy as a home designer. I learned quickly that Chandler was like _Carlisle, _and not just because both of their names began with "C." Both always were always working and looking for a chance to learn. Lucy was always willing to talk as she worked on designing one of her many clients' projects from one room to the entire house.

After fifty years, I had mostly gotten over the pain of finding out that the love of my life didn't love me, but sometimes I would break down and have to take a day or two off from work just to try to mend up my heart again. Only Lucy and Emily knew about _them,_ so they always helped me on those dark days by keeping the rest of our coven occupied so that they wouldn't question my breakdowns and bring the hurt I had worked so hard to get rid of.

About two years after I had taken Lucy and Chandler as my "parents," I found Jeremy lost in the woods with his normally messy dark brown hair even messier than usual. It was knotted with leaves and twigs. He had escaped abusive foster care parents and had no family of his own, so I ran him back to Chandler (not as fast as _he _could run, but still faster than most vampires) so that we could discuss his case. We changed him that night.

After another two years, we found Dustin and Jared. They were newly changed identical twin vampires with the most opposite personalities known to man, and some of the most powerful "gifts," which 

were only enhanced by being twins. Jared, with his cautious ways and acting "older" than his age, had ice power because of his almost unhealthy addictions to winter when he was younger, and fun-loving Dustin always acted like the ten-year-old boy he had been changed as. He had the power of fire, being a summer lover himself. Lucy and I fell in love with them right away, and since we couldn't be mothers ourselves, we at least had the boys to take care of. Dustin actually needed the care. Jared, not so much.

That same year, about four months later, we found Emily. She was a vampire desperate for a way to not have to drink human blood after draining her human boyfriend when she first changed, so she fit perfectly in our growing coven, and we became immediate friends. She always reminding me of _Alice,_ with the shopping addiction included, but she was just a bit more down-played. We had all been together for forty-five years as a coven, and we all balanced each other out.

Twenty more years of being a full vegetarian vampire coven, and I was asked to model for an all-vampire modeling agency/clothes designer called "V.A.M.P." I met with the main people of the V.A.M.P. because then it was just starting out then. They were all women, and they decided that they were sick of hiding from humans and thought that we should show off our unnatural beauty to them, so they had started a modeling agency and decided that if they designed clothes they'd be a double threat, hiding their red pupils behind opaque contacts or sunglasses. I had no purpose of eternal life then, so I willingly joined on the condition that Emily would be included. So for twenty-five years I had been an on and off model, and had never been questioned of the no- aging thing because most models seem like they never age during their career season. It was the perfect set up. Bella not being enough of a "model name," I had it changed to Izzy, with only my close friends knowing my real name.

"Earth to Izzy!" Emily's hand waved in front of my face. "Come on Izz, snap out of your little world, the plane just landed." Emily said mockingly.

"I'm paying attention, let's go. I can't wait to see the fam-" before I could finish my sentence, my phone went off.

_Yeah I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't give you up  
I'm a fool for love  
Wish I could stop, wish I could stop  
I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't get enough  
I'm a fool for love  
Can't get enough, can't get enough of your  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la, yeah I'm a fool for love_

The entire chorus went off as I looked through my entire purse before I found it, the black outer shell camouflaged with the black lining of my purse. Pulling the little magician act out, I just barely caught it before it sent the person to the answering machine.

"Hello?" I slid it open, transferring it to my shoulder as I picked up my iPod, and placing it in my purse before following Emily off the plane.

"Izzy, thank goodness I caught you! I know it's your day off today, and you just got back from your year-long trip, but I really need you here. I stupidly allowed a human in our biggest fashion show of the year. I mean, she is unnaturally pretty for a _human,_ but seriously, I allowed her into the biggest event! I mean, I'm practically one hundred years old; I think I'd have more common sense than that!" Yvonne's voice sounded through the speaker. Yvonne was one of the head vampires of the modeling agency, and we'd known each other from the beginning years.

"Yvonne, get to your point." I interrupted as I received my bag from one of the flight attendants. She was one of the many humans laced in the huge company.

"I was wondering if you and Emily could please save us, and come down here for the show. I mean, you and Em are two of our best models, and would have been in our show if it hadn't been planned for the day you guys would come back! Please, Izzy, don't make me beg. I really need this!" Yvonne's voice was getting anxious.

"Yeah, sure. We just landed. See you in a few minutes," I said, sliding the top part of my phone in place with a sigh. _Izzy, that's what you get when you take a job as a model._

"I heard, let's go. They're bring the car around." Emily said, matching my sigh as she started to the front of the building. "I'll call Lucy. She'll understand and will probably send Jeremy and the boys over." Emily added as we climbed into my Viper SRT10 Coupe. It was a gift the agency gave in thanks for the year-long tour. Stepping on the gas pedal, we went from 0 to 60mph in less than four seconds and were out of the parking lot speeding our way to the fashion show. _I love vampire reflexes._

…

"You're here, thank god. Okay, Emily, go back to wardrobe two. They need to tailor the dress you'll be wearing. Izzy, can you go to wardrobe one? And tell Calvin that Brooke and Katie are fighting and are going to mess up their clothes. We need him here now. All of your tailors are busy so by the time you come back, Emily will hopefully be done and we can get the dress tailored to your perfectly skinny body." Yvonne came at us with a clipboard.

"What, no hello?" Emily said with a laugh, hugging Yvonne.

"Right, I'm sorry. Everything is just a disaster right now. I'm so glad your back. I swear, this is the last big show that I'm letting humans in!" Yvonne hissed as Emily and I exchanged knowing glances at the empty threat. Yvonne loved how the humans would contrast with our unnatural beauty and would never gut them out. "But really, I'm glad you're back. Some shoots just couldn't be done right without you too. Now that I've said hello, move!" Yvonne shoved us like a mother hen encouraging her chicks to move.

"I'll go get Calvin. See you, and its good to see you again Yvonne. You haven't aged a bit." I said with a laugh as I ran out of the room, trying to avoid a sour remark from Yvonne.

On my way to the wardrobe, I passed by models I hadn't seen in a while. Some I wanted to, others, not so much… After about a million "Hi's" and "Your back's!" I finally made it to the wardrobe. Everyone was running around getting clothes to models. I spotted Calvin talking to some people, and I turned my body so that I could see who he was talking to. It was _them…_

Standing there in horror for a few seconds, I tried to relax. _Bella, calm down. Nothings going to happen. He said he didn't love you, so just respect that. You have Chandler, Lucy, Emily, Jeremy, and the boys. You don't need them. Now move your feet and go get Calvin before Yvonne comes and hunts you down_. After my little pep talk, I started over to Calvin who spotted me immediately.

"Izzy, darling, how are you?" Calvin exclaimed as I traded side-kisses with him.

The entire time, I felt _their_ eyes watching my back…

* * *

**What do you think? I know review and tell me, thanks to all the nice reviews I've already received keep them up. Telling me yay or nay! You guys are awesome. Also more props to my editor, and my writers block that as thankfully decided to cease for a bit of time.**

**Oh and I'm sorry again for my addiction to cliff hangers! And I know that some of the "latest" things wouldn't be that latest then since it's fifty years in the future but since I don't have a magic crystal ball I can't know what is so just bear with me okay?**

**Another editor's note: Okay, I need to go on for a minute. Just so you know, I only see these about five minutes before you do, so let's just say your cliffhangers are mine. But then again, gingeralejunkie wants you to keep reading, and she can't get you to do that if she doesn't leave it at an exciting point. So…hurray! On with this little fanfic!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming… wait, is disclaiming a word? Well, spell check says yes, so yes it shall be! Anyway…I'm **_**disclaiming**_** that…wait one second, memory lapse…Stephanie Meyer (yes, I know I'm lame, I couldn't remember her name for a second) is the owner of Twilight, not I. **

**That must have been the longest pointlessly used space of a Disclaimer invented by a human, huh? (0kay not really but oh well)Okay, now for the story!**

* * *

Chapter Four-Fashion Shows and Catching Up

EPOV (sorry it's so short!)

After a few more hours of touring around the huge building passing skinny vampire and, surprisingly, human models, _Jeremy _led us to our seats for the show. On a huge TV screen on the back of the runway in fancy letters "Blue is Coming Back" was written.

Alice was practically bouncing up and down as they dimmed the lights and lit up the runway.

_This is so cool!_ Her exuberant thoughts broke through the barrier that I had up for the past few hours. I didn't want to hear my family's thoughts on the "predicament."

"Alice. stop jumping up and down. the people behind us are getting annoyed!" Rosalie hissed.

I turned my head slightly to see a couple of vampires with very aggravated looks on their faces.

As soon as Alice had calmed down, the show started. A model with brownish/blond hair that was cut a little bit above her shoulders and fit her perfectly walked out. Her particularly pale skin told me that she was definitely a vampire. She was tall, her eyes were covered with crystal blue-colored opaque contacts, and she looked to be eighteen or nineteen. She was modeling a black mini skirt (the shortness of the skirt emphasizing her long legs) that had a belt and lace at the bottom, a blue tank top with criss-crossed straps, black heels, and a blue beaded necklace.

"There's Emily!" Dustin started to bounce around almost as much as Alice.

"Shhhhh!" we heard around us.

I watched as the next few models walked down the runway, trying to bring back blue with everything from little accents to main pieces of the outfit. I was quickly getting bored until Bella came onto the runway…

She looked like an angel in blue. Her dress was long and flowing with beads embroidered on the top and the straps facing her neck. A pair of silver heels were kept on by four parts, and a diamond bracelet reflected the light of the runway, making light patterns around her. A sliver chain with little inserts of gold in it and a small round gold pendent lay around her perfect neck. I was half expecting having to jump up on stage to catch Bella from falling but not even once did she stumble. The girl on the runway wasn't my old Bella, but a new one. My Bella was there, I just had to find her…

BPOV

It was the moment I had been dreading all night, and Emily was dragging me to it.

Waiting outside of wardrobe were vampires that have caused an internal battle inside of me for fifty years. _Did I want to see them? I mean, they were practically family back then. Or did I not want to see them? They did abandon me, and he told me he didn't love me._ Before I could make up my mind, I was standing right in front of _Edward_. Getting over the shock I hid my true feelings underneath a smile.

"Did you guys like the show?" Step One: Begin with small talk.

"Oh my god Izzy, it was amazing. I loved your first dress; it looked amazing on you. Rosalie, didn't Izzy and Emily look amazing?" Alice began to praise the show to no end.

"Alice, I think she gets it. If I didn't know you better, all this excitement would be from seeing Bel-Izzy again, not the fashion show, but being you I know it's the fashion show." Rosalie said with a smile directed at _me_?

"Right, um, sorry. Would you guys like to come over for a bit to catch up?" Step Two: Invite Over.

"Where do you guys live?" this time a beautifully velvety voice answered instead of Alice's higher pitched one. Edward's voice slightly stunned me.

"What? Oh, um, why don't you follow us? It's kind of confusing."

"Okay." _A voice of an Angel…Stop it Bel-Izzy._ Shocked that even I got my name wrong, I walked out of the building like the living dead, excuse the pun.

"Whoa, Izzy, you have some sweet wheels here." Emmett practically jumped into my car right when he saw it. "What is it?" He began looking at everything.

"It's a Viper SRT10 Coupe. The agency gave them to Emily and me as an extra thanks for the year-long modeling thing. Emily's is red. The agency usually gives us a new car every time we do some big modeling for the agency. When I did a big shoot for one of their new designers, I got a Ferrari California. By now they are just taking up space in the garage, and Lucy wants me to get rid of two of them." I began to get into the car. It was true: all the cars were taking up way too much space in our used-to-be spacious garage.

"I want your job!" Emmett was practically drooling by now.

"Come on, big boy. Stop drooling and let's get going. The sooner we catch up, the sooner we can." Rosalie said with a wink, walking around and swaying her hips back and forth to her car as Emmett's attention turned right to her, following her every sway.

"Let's go guys!" Emmett yelled as he ran after Rosalie.

"God, Emmett, do you have to think about that?" Edward said just loud enough for Emmett to hear as the rest of us, even Esme and Carlisle, tried to hide our laughter.

"If you don't like it, then stay out of my mind." Emmett retorted before climbing into their car.

"I'm going to have nightmares for a week." Edward mumbled.

"I heard that, now come on, let's get going!" Emmett's voice was filled with impatience.

"Well, you heard the man, let's go. We'll follow you to your house." Jasper pulled a giggling Alice to her Porsche; _Wow she still has it…_

"Izzy, snap out of it. Let's get going." Emily snapped her fingers in front of my face, breaking my trance.

…

(At the Landon's Household)

EPOV

After driving down an even more ridiculously long driveway than my own, we finally reached the house that wasn't really a house, but more of a mansion.

Pulling into a circular driveway in front of the house, I stared at the huge building. Waiting outside the door was a woman who looked to be about Esme's age with long, wavy light blond hair falling down 

her back. The man standing beside her had neat dark brown hair, which was an "acceptable" length for a man his age. Dustin ran past them saying, "Hi," while Jared walked past in a more dignified manner.

"Hello, I'm Lucy. You must be Esme," Lucy glided over to Esme, who had just gotten out of the car.

"Yes. I'm Esme, and this is my husband Carlisle. My children Rosalie and Emmett are in the convertible, Alice and Jasper in the Porsche, and Edward just got out of the Volvo." Esme pointed everyone out.

"Well, you know my kids, so why don't you come in?" Lucy let Esme go in front of her through the door, which was already opened by the boys.

_Edward, how are you doing?_ Alice thought. I had given up trying to block them out. I was getting a headache, and today was the worst day to block them out. Slightly raising my shoulders, I indicated that I didn't know right now. _You just have to make it through the night._ She comforted me.

"Edward, Alice, are you coming?" Jasper called to us from the front door. Everyone had already gone inside.

"Coming, Jasper. Edward, it'll be okay." Alice said the last part so softly only I could hear it.

_We'll see…_

"Your house is wonderful." Esme was praising Lucy when I entered. Apparently, I had been outside long enough for her to give a tour.

"Thank you. It's good to know that after years of designing other people's homes, I can still make mine look presentable. Why don't we go to the living room to catch…" Dustin ran past Lucy, nearly knocking her over. Right when she recovered, Jared came up, knocking her over again.

"Sorry, mom! Get back here Dustin!" Jared said over his shoulder as he continued to run after Dustin.

"Um, sorry about that. The boys can be a little…energetic at times." Lucy said with a laugh as her eyes lovingly followed the boys.

"Don't worry about it. I have to deal with this with my boys, and they are older than those two." Esme said with a laugh. Her eyes wandered to Jasper, Emmett, and me, filling with love like Lucy's.

_Lucy and Esme are really getting along well, don't you agree?_ Carlisle commented.

"Anyway, to the living room." Lucy led everyone except the yelling boys down the hall to a chocolate brown painted room with white trim.

All the furniture was white, from the three-seat couch to the big white footrest. The floor was dark-washed wood with a big white rug underneath a white coffee table that had silver stars painted on the corners. The room screamed that a designer made it.

"Your living room is beautiful." Esme clapped her hands together upon seeing it.

Taking a seat on the couch, I waited for everyone to sit down. Bella came into the room, and the only seat was next to me. Thankfully, she didn't hate me enough that she would rather sit on the floor than next to me.

"So where should we start?" Chandler spoke for the first time that night.

"When and why did Bella get changed?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I needed to know when; I needed to know why my sweet Bella got condemned to this horrible life.

"First of all, it's Izzy. And I got changed a year after you left because a bear attacked me when I was wandering through the forest looking for our meadow." Bella's voice was cold.

I sat there transfixed as everyone, even the boys who had stopped by for a few minutes, told their stories of how they were changed. But I only heard parts of them as the coldness of Bella's voice seeped through my dead veins. Everyone had gone from Lucy being changed and having to bite Chandler because they couldn't "live" without each other, to Jeremy being abused and having no other family, to the boys getting separated from their family and running into a vampire and getting their unusual gift, and lastly to Emily who was just finishing up her story of draining her boyfriend's blood. If we all could cry, even Emmett would be, and poor Jasper had to deal with all the emotions. I had earlier heard Carlisle tell my story for me, and I hadn't talked all night, just listened.

"Edward, what did you do when you left?" a sweet voice asked me. Turning my head, I found it was from Bella.

"Well, um, Edward was…" Alice began to cover for me.

"No, Alice, let me tell them." I took an unneeded breath before beginning. "Truthfully, I have, until this trip, been in my room in a ball on the floor. I only left the house to feed." I said quietly, but having vampire hearing everyone could hear me.

Bella looked like she thought I was joking until she saw the pain playing in my family's faces confirming my story.

"Look at the time, we have to go." Carlisle's voice ended the silence.

"Well okay. Bye Esme." Lucy's face fell when she found out a fellow mother was leaving already.

"Bye Lucy." Esme said, giving her a hug.

"Yes!" Alice yelled. "We'd love to!"

"What the-" Rosalie asked confused.

"Emily, just ask us." Alice said her eyes full of anticipation.

"Oh, wait, before you leave, tomorrow night is a big grand opening of one of my vampire friends. She is opening a human and vampire club and gave me eight passes for some of her special drinks, and since Lucy, Chandler, and I probably don't want to go, and Dustin and Jared are too young-looking, why don't Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett come in their place?" Emily asked us.

"See you tomorrow at eight. We know the way here. Come on Jasper, I have to go pick out my outfit!" Alice pulled Jasper out of the house, dancing.

"Bye Bel-Izzy." I said, turning towards Bella. I didn't expect an answer.

"Bye Edward." She replied softly.

It felt like my dead heart was being sewed back together with that little comment…

* * *

**Like it then review it. Good? Good, now onto the next chapter…hmmm a good name…I know! For now it will be **_**Clubbing with Alice**_** I might change it but for now it's good, FYI that's your little extra thing for me keeping you waiting so long for chapter 2 sure it's not that big of a thing but hey I'm only human…or am I? LOL . **

**Last thing since summer is coming up and my wonderful editor is going on vacation (lucky her) I most likely will be a while for the story to be updated sorry, though I might post it un-edited. Review and tell me if you want it to be like that.**

**Yet another editor's note: Yeah, so I'm sorry it took so long for this to be edited. gingeralejunkie's been nagging me a little, but I have homework. (Yes, I know, still in school. Unbelievable!) So if you fans out there have been bored with waiting, fear no more! I can now make editing 1****st**** priority! Or maybe 2****nd****. I have a math final coming up… Anyway, I know you probably hate my stupid rants, but too bad. I like them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love them all, and I plan to marry them…jk. Anyway…you guys are so nice and awesome. I know everyone says that, but I, the person with an un-healthy addiction to Ginger Ale, say that, so that makes it really special…yeah…right.**

**Anyway, Disclaimer time! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, blah blah blah. Stephanie Meyer does, blah blah blah…anyway, to thhe story! **

* * *

Chapter 5-Clubbing with Emily Landon

BPOV

"Well, that was interesting. What do you think, Izz?" Emily instantly started to talk once the door was closed on the last Cullen.

"That was the longest evening that I have ever had."

It felt like all my bones had turned to jelly, and I wasn't the insanely fast and strong vampire, but my old weak and defenseless self, who needed Edward to keep me from falling on the ground every other second. I both hated and kind of missed that feeling even though I shouldn't have missed it at all. He didn't love me. He'd been totally cold toward me all evening.

I wanted to shout to myself, _Snap out of it, Bella! _

"Yeah, but after tomorrow night you won't have to see him ever again." Emily tried to comfort me. I could tell she was a little regretful for inviting the Cullen's.

"Yeah, only one more night," I repeated as I started up the stair case up to my room.

Taking the hint that I wanted to be alone, Emily went downstairs to join Jeremy and Dustin in Mario Kart for the Wii, as Jared looked up at them from his book with a disapproving look in his eyes. Once on the second floor, I headed up to my room up in the attic.

When I came to New York as a newborn with Lucy and Chandler, I had to be kept inside for an entire year, and Lucy or Chandler had to watch me the entire time when I hunted, just in case a human wandered into the forest. So, when I moved in, I chose the attic, because other than the roof it was the only place you could see the entire ridiculously long driveway. And with the amazing vampire eyesight, I could see the entire city, which started exactly when our driveway ended. I spent most of my first year decorating the attic with Lucy as something to do.

The window seat that was across from the entrance from the room I made into a queen-sized bed. I covered it with crisp white sheets and a navy blue comforter, adding a light blue blanket at the end of the bed. Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean that it isn't a nice place to stretch out and do whatever on.

Since I only had two walls that didn't slope down, I had to put my desk on the same wall as my bed. The top of the desk that _was_ covered with blue crescent moons was covered with my computer and all my modeling things.

The floorboards I sanded down and stained dark before putting a protective coating on top. A big, fuzzy blue carpet shaped as a crescent moon was in the middle of the floor to match the hidden ones on my desk and the blue moons painted on the white walls. The walls were also covered with mine and Emily's modeling pictures, pictures of my family, friends from work, etc.

A door on was located on the right sloping wall, which led to my bathroom. The bathroom was completely white, down to my toothbrush. A door located on the left sloping wall led to my walk-in closet that was filled with the clothes that I actually wore, clothes I had to wear the next day for a photo shoot, and clothes that were gifts from the agency and I didn't actually like. Shoe racks were 

filled with slippers, tennis shoes, flats, boots, and high heels. Cabinets had bags, jewelry, and hair things inside. When I joined the agency, I learned that a walk-in closet was a must with all the things that people give you for modeling their clothes, which you have to take to keep from being rude.

Lastly, on the opposite wall from my bed and desk was a bookshelf that was made to fit the entire back wall. It held all my favorite books: some in other languages, some original copies, hard back and paper backs of one book, and even one or two that I received as gifts from really old vampire friends that were the actual written copy of the book.

I had nothing to remind me of _them _or especially _him._ The only thing that had some resemblance to _them_ was my wall of books reminding me slightly of Carlisle's own huge book collection when I first walked into his office, but only slightly.

Grabbing a pair of black pajama short shorts and a white tank top, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was a human, I had already liked showers, but being a vampire, the warmth of the water made you fall in love with them. So I usually spent more time than needed in them, trying to get myself as warm as possible, which was a lot harder than when I was human. Getting out of the shower, I grabbed the towel waiting on the toilet seat and quickly dried off before changing. Too lazy to blow-dry my hair, I decided to just let it air dry.

Nights were usually the hardest time of day. After forty-nine years of being a vampire, they still got boring at times, but now it felt like this night was too short. I had too much to think about.

I knew I had only two options:

A) Let Edward back in my life or B) After tomorrow night forget all about him. Realizing what I just did (not usually being a fan of lists) it brought a smile to my face. Edward probably did exactly the same thing when he first knew it was me. Thinking about it, I don't think after finding Edward again I could ever forget about him, but that didn't mean I couldn't make it hard on him to win me back. That is, if he even still loved me…

…

For the night's event, I opted for a black dress number with a spaghetti string halter that is tied in the back, a black sequined top part, and the hem cut diagonal so that the left side is father down than the right. I chose black leather pointed flats so that it would be easier to dance in.

While clasping on a silver Tiffany bracelet with a heart that looks like a lock and a tiny key with it, I heard two cars pull up. I started to run down the stairs, but mid-step I automatically froze and started to walk at a "normal" vampire speed toward the door. Emily was already at the door letting everyone in, and Alice, of course, was the first one.

"I'm so excited. I haven't gone clubbing in such a long time!" Alice squealed as she entered through the door.

She was wearing a strapless black dress, and a less-frilly tutu style skirt, with a bow on the left side of it. A pair of hot pink sandals that had narrow straps crisscrossing and a peep toe brightened up the outfit. To finish the ensemble, a silver-chained necklace with a silver charm sat around her neck.

"Being a model, a good chunk of your time is spent clubbing, so it's that not big, but I am still a little bit more excited about this club because my friend Eve. Yeah she's pretty cool, and she has great taste and has mastered making vampire special drinks." Emily had a gleam in her eyes while saying "vampire special drinks."

"What exactly _is_ a 'vampire special drink'?" Jasper's hesitant voice entered the conversation.

"Well, Eve has a special power where she can make blood look like any other drink, **and** it still gives you the same effects of real alcohol. Cool, huh? She was a bartender when she was human." I could see Emily's brain already at work, thinking of what we could do when we could actually get drunk.

"Yes!" Emmett yelled as he entered through the door with Rosalie at his heels, who was, surprisingly, not giving me a death glare.

Rosalie was, of course, insanely beautiful with a fire engine red halter top that had a satin waist, and was fitted to her perfect curves. She had on short black shorts with a folded over hem and three buttons on the front. Two red peep toe flats sat on her feet, and a red heart necklace was clasped around her neck.

"Why can't we go?" the boys came into the foyer, following Lucy with pleading looks. Jared had one of his once-in-a-century-actually-look-like-a-ten-year-old-boy look, and, well, Dustin just had a _please? _look on.

"Because you guys are ten years old." Lucy said simply.

"No, we are forty five years old next month!" Jared argued.

"Yet you haven't experienced puberty. Now stop trying to convince me. I said no." Lucy had a stern mother look on.

"It's not fair! We're only one year younger than Emily, yet she gets to go." Dustin grumbled as he left the room behind a pouting Jared. We all heard it, of course.

After the boys left the room, Lucy turned to us and said with a smile, "Ignore them. You kids have fun."

"See you later Lucy!" Alice waved goodbye as we exited the house.

"So, what cars are we taking?" Jeremy asked as the garage doors opened.

Inside sat a whole mess of cars that we actually drove, and some that were just presents from the agency for Emily and I.

"Did I mention that I want your job?" Emmett said in amazement, as the garage door was up all the way to reveal fourteen cars crammed inside.

"I believe you did." I said with a laugh. "So what cars are we taking?" I repeated Jeremy's question.

Alice was the only person to make a suggestion. "Well, how about we take the convertible over there for the girls. Emmett's jeep it can be a huge pain sometimes. The boys will take Edward's Volvo, okay?"

"Sounds good." I answered. I was glad she picked one that was up front instead of in back. _That would've taken some time_. But when she mentioned Edward, I started to look around. _Where was he?_

"Don't worry; Edward's just waiting." Alice read my confused expression.

"I don't care." I tried to pull of nonchalance, but failed miserably.

"Sure you are. Now let's get going. I want to start dancing." Alice clapped her hands together and got in the backseat. Choosing the back with Alice, Emily ended up as the driver and Rosalie in shotgun.

Once out of the garage, the guys left a gap for us to go in front, since only Emily knew where this place was. With Emily's driving more insane than the Cullen's themselves, we were there in a matter of minutes. I never thought I'd ever see a Cullen looking like they wanted to slow down, but tonight I guess was _special_.

Stepping out of the car like she hadn't just driven over six times the speed limit, Emily started to smooth out her dress. As Rosalie and Alice shakily got out of the car, I followed Emily's casualness and got out of the car just like nothing happened also. After a minute or so of waiting by the car, a silver Volvo came screeching into the parking lot with a terrified Emmett and an even more terrified 

Jasper sitting as passengers in the back, a bored looking Jeremy, and a hard-concentrating look on the godlike looking driver…Edward.

As the guys exited the car, I noticed they were all covered in black. Emmet had a tight fitting black t-shirt with a silk black vest over it, showing off his muscles and black pants. Jasper wore a long-sleeved snug-fitting sweater and black pants. Jeremy had chosen a tight black t-shirt and black pants.

And lastly Edward. He wore a black dress shirt with it's sleeves rolled up part-way, and a pair of black dress pants with a black shiny leather belt keeping it up. The first few buttons were unbuttoned, showing off his perfectly chiseled chest…_stop it Izzy!_ I screamed in my head, tearing my eyes away from the heavenly sight to the front doors of the club. Two bouncers were at the front, letting some people in and turning others away.

Following Emily to the front, she started to pull out eight laminated passes and handed one to each of us. Each of us flashed them the card and were let in immediately.

It was packed. You could definitely tell the pale, unnaturally beautiful vampires from the less-stunning and not-quite-so-pale humans. All were moving their hips to the beat in unison.

"This is so cool!" Alice squealed as she pulled Jasper to the middle of the floor.

Rosalie and Emmett quickly followed, and not five seconds later, Jeremy got an invite to dance. This left Emily, Edward, and I standing uncomfortably on the sidelines.

"How about we go find a table?" I suggested.

"Great idea, Izz. Lets go to the second floor. That's where the bar and tables are." Emily lead us to the stairs.

The second floor made up half the building, so that if you sat near the railing you could see the entire dance scene, except for a small corner.

"Over here." Edward's velvety voice sliced through the noise. I turned to see him motioning us to an empty table near the railing. It was the first time I had heard his voice all night.

Grabbing Emily's hand, I pulled her to the table. As I looked over the railing, I saw Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett in the middle of the floor. They didn't seem to notice all the attention they were receiving from humans and vampires alike.

"Emily!" a blond-haired woman walked toward us. She wore a black mini skirt and blue tank top with a V.A.M.P in logo form written on the bottom right corner of it.

"Eve!" Emily answered back while standing up to hug Eve.

"I'm so glad you could come. Well, who is this stunning couple?" Eve said, facing us.

"Oh, we're not a couple." I quickly said. I could see Edward's face crumple at how fast I responded.

"You just gave off a look of fighting boyfriend and girlfriend." Eve said with an apologetic smile. I already liked her: she hadn't given Edward a look as if she was undressing him with her eyes like a lot of girls already. _Izzy, why should you care?_ I argued with myself.

"Um, can we order drinks?" Emily broke in.

"Right. I should be doing that instead of just standing here butting into your guys' business. What do you want?" Eve took out her note book.

Emily stared at the paper and pen in Eve's hand and asked, "Why do you need to write down orders? You have an amazing memory, even for a vampire."

"Well, I wanted to write down my first order. It may look like this has been opened for a while, but it just opened a few seconds ago." Eve said proudly as she looked at the grinding dancers below.

"Nice," Emily commented "Anyway, I'll take a 'Jaguar Sour' with the apple flavoring." Emily handed her a drink menu. "And a send a tray of black bear blood shots over for when our friends come up from dancing, please." The gleam in Emily's eyes returned.

"No problem. You too?" Eve finished writing.

"I'll take a 'Frozen Polar Bear' with extra ice, and light on whatever you put in it to make me drunk." I said with a weak smile.

"No problem, but if I know Emily, she's going to get you drunk somehow."

"I know. I'm just postponing it as much as possible." I got a laugh in return for it.

"Edward?" Emily asked. I realized Edward hadn't ordered yet.

"I'll take a 'Rising Mountain Lion.' Light on the alcohol for me also." Edward finally responded.

"Did we make it just in time for drinks?" Emmett had the same glint in his eyes as he fell into a chair next to Edward and Rosalie and picked up a menu.

All four of them looked tired. I bet if they could, they would have been sweating.

"Just." Eve answered with a smile.

"Cool. I'll take a 'Grizzly Bear Attack.' Did you guys already order shots?" Emmett asked.

"Sure did." The glint, completely intact, was still in Emily's eye.

"Sweet. Rose?"

"I'll take a 'Fruity Parrot,' with more mango flavoring than orange." Rosalie answered.

"Jasper and I will have a 'Snowing Leopard'." Alice handed back all the menus.

Before leaving, Eve said, "Coming up. See you later, Emily. I have to go work at the bar. It's hard to find a good human bartender _and_ a good vampire bartender you know. I'm still waiting on the vampire, so I'm doing all the bartending for now."

The drinks came in just a few minutes with, as promised, a huge tray of shots.

"Game time!" Emily yelled.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice shouted.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I can't ruin the surprise. Now shhhh. Let Emily talk." Alice's attention turned to Emily and all chances of coaxing the answer out of her were gone.

"Okay, here it is. We're going to play a game of Truth or Dare. Only it has a twist: you are allowed to bail out as many as you want, except you have to take two shots." I finally understood the glint in both Emily's and Alice's eyes. "Whoever takes the least shots tonight gets everyone else as their personal servant for the entire day tomorrow, since tomorrow is Saturday. I have checked with Jeremy's, Izzy's, and my work to see if we needed to come in tomorrow, and we don't. Is everyone game? Oh, and you can't pick the person who picked you right after they pick you." Emily finished.

Emmett and Alice answered yes, of course. After much prodding, the three of them got the rest of us to say yes.

"Okay, I brought up the game. I go first. Izzy, truth or dare?"

_Crap_. _I am too strong minded for my own good. I can never let down a challenge._

"Um. I'll take dare." _Double crap._

"I dare you to go give that guy over there," I turned to see a sleazy looking guy staring at me. He made my skin crawl. "A lap dance. You have to stay there for at least twenty seconds." _Triple crap._

Getting up from my seat, I headed over to the creep.

"Hey baby." The guy was a human for sure since he sported a bad tan.

"Hi. I just got a dare, and I was wondering if you wanted me to give you a lap dance?" I squeaked out. This creep was getting to me. Luckily I could break his skull if he tried anything funny.

"Sure, sweetheart. Why don't you sit on big daddy?" _Gross._

I started to count right when I was down.

_Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty. Yes I'm gone!_ I ran back to the group as soon as I was done.

"You're going to pay for that." I sent a glare at laughing Emily. Everyone was either straight out laughing or giggling.

"No pick-backs, remember."

"I remember." I turned my head to Emmett and smiled as a look of fear crept into his face. "I choose Emmett. Truth or dare?" I was still smiling.

"Dare, duh." _Perfect_.

"Emmett, I dare you to go make-out with that guy over there." A guy sat to the right of us. He had been checking out the guy vamps all night.

"Fine." Marching over to the man, Emmett started to kiss him without warning. As soon as an acceptable time limit was reached, he came back. "That was disgusting! He used his tongue!" Emmett complained.

This time Jasper was laughing the loudest.

"Fine, Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Edward." Emmett's smile was huge by now.

"I'll take the shot." Jasper said in disgust, as Edward's panicked eyes relaxed.

"Here you go." Emily handed him the first round of shots of the night.

Downing one, then the other, Jasper waited a few seconds before speaking to let the blood to settle. You could tell it was already partly affecting him when he started to play with Alice's short hair.

"I choose Edward. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Edward replied solemnly.

"What's the matter, Edward? Too chicken for dare?" Emmett mocked him.

"Shut up." Edward responded icily.

"Okay, do you still love Bella?" Jasper's voice sent a wave of silence through our small group. I couldn't breathe. A small part of me wanted him to say yes, but the rest was screaming _No! He doesn't love you! Don't let him break your heart again!_ Insanely loud. Everyone's eyes, even my own, were on Edward.

"Yes." Edward's eyes were cast down on the floor.

That's when my body decided to take over. Leaving all reason in the past, I ran as fast as possible out of the club, ignoring that there were humans here, ignoring that Edward said yes, ignoring everything. _So what if he said yes? He probably doesn't mean it_. Was the last thought I had before running out of that club overflowing with rotating hips and drunk humans and vamps alike.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Love the cliffie or what? I decided that since I had to wait an ultra long time, I'd make this chapter a bit longer than usual. Please review! I'm going to try for ten reviews before I update, so review!**

**Also, I know I said it would be **_**Clubbing with Alice,**_** but **_**Clubbing with Emily Landon**_** works so much better, don't you agree?**

**Also, Questions:**

**1)Does Bella have a power?**

**A)Earlier it mentioned that Bella does indeed have a power. It is to block out other vamps' powers on her.**

**2) Will there be a "confessing of love scene" in the story?**

**A) Well if I was a good writer would I tell you that? And the answer is not yes. As protection to my beloved story I must say the four dreaded words…Only time will tell. gasp**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all you wonderful reviewers who are in love with Edward. And second, to Pippin from **_**The Lord of the Rings**_** movie because I can!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, one point for Stephanie Meyer for writing the awesome Twilight series, and zero for poor little GingerAleJunkie for not. Darn that writing genius!**

* * *

Chapter 6-Brownie Points

EPOV

_Go after her, you fool!_ Everyone's thoughts rang through my mind. Surprisingly, Rosalie's was the loudest.

Not caring about the humans in the club, I took off full speed after Bella. I was _**not**_ going to let her get away that easily.

Making it past the slamming bodies and out the door, I started to look around wildly for Bella. Turning to my left, I spotted Bella's body heaving up and down. If she could, she would be crying. My slightly patched up heart broke once again. _I'm a monster! I caused this angel this much pain_. That's when my reasonable side kicked it. _Stop standing here stupidly and go help her!_

Slowly at first, my feet, which felt like blocks of iron, started over to the shaking figure. After a step or two, I gained more confidence and started to walk faster. I had to keep myself from running over there and scaring her.

"Bella?" I ignored the fact that I called her Bella instead of Izzy. She would always be Bella to me, and I couldn't help that.

"Why did you say that? You don't mean it. Is this just a game for you? Because it's not funny." All traces of her sweet voice was gone and replaced with pure venom for its victim, who was _me._

"Bella I…" I began.

"Just stop it! And stop calling me Bella! Just stop trying to explain yourself! You had fifty years to make it up! Fifty years, Edward! But, no, you didn't take that time! I'm sick of thinking of you, I'm sick of having to take off a few days of work every other month because of you, and I'm just sick of it all, Edward. Don't you understand that!? Fifty years ago, you said you didn't love me and you left me in the woods because _you _thought it would be the best! _YOU,_ Edward Anthony Cullen, thought that it would be the best to rip my heart out and just leave, not just taking my heart with you, but my best friend, my annoying but still great big brother, my friend, my parents that I never had, and even Rosalie!" Her voice getting louder and louder as her topaz eyes filled more and more with pain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I am too Edward. I have to go. Come on Emily, Jeremy." Bella's voice was back to normal.

Turning around, I got to face a stunned Rosalie, a glaring pair of Alice and Emmett, a solemn Jasper, and the pain-filled eyes of Emily and Jeremy.

Emily instantly ran to Bella's side and started to stroke her hair, trying to calm down her shaking frame. Jeremy took a little longer to get over, but still, he was the guy who got to help take care of Bella instead of me. I longed to be the one to hold Bella in my arms and croon softly into her ears, but no, I was the one to get the awful stares.

"Let's go, Izzy." Emily murmured. _That_ name lashed at me like a thousand fiery whips hitting my skin.

"Okay." Was all she spoke as she started towards their car.

"I'll drop off your jeep tomorrow morning, Emmett." Jeremy said before turning to follow after the girls.

I waited frozen in front of the club while the convertible speed away. Only once it was out of vampire range did I start to my car.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were already waiting, leaning against its frame and being carful not to make a dent in it.

_I'm sorry man._ Jasper tried to comfort me.

Ignoring him, I climbed in the front seat, waiting till everyone got in. Emmett chose the passenger seat, leaving Jasper and Rosalie in the window seats, and little Alice in the middle seat. Like a robot, I started back to the car, blocking everything out as my eyes stared blindly out the windshield, just letting my senses drive.

_I lost her…_

…

"Is he okay?" Esme's worried motherly tone broke through the screen of silence.

"Bella." Was all Alice had to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward." Esme tried to comfort me.

Shrugging her off, I started up stairs to my room. Crashing on the blue and silver comforter, I resumed the pose I had held for a while. But this time I stared out the window, watching the sky get brighter as the sun rose. I watched the rise before I heard the door to my room being clicked open and someone walking in. Presuming it was Alice. I got an insult ready to get her to go away.

"Get up. You're being an ass." Rosalie said simply, but it still stung. I had to keep myself from cringing when she said that. "You're over one hundred years old, yet you haven't picked anything up have you? When you hurt a girl, you go after her. For the sake of you not going into your stupid and pointless depression, I will allow myself one cliché, so you better listen up! Just because a girl runs away, doesn't mean she doesn't want you to follow. And this works for even your thick skull. Now get up and go get your girl back!" Rosalie commanded. "Change first, though. You look horrible."

"But." I started.

"Do I look like Alice to you?" I shook my head. "Then don't even try it. I love Alice, but I'm a much harder ass about things than her, and sometimes that's what it takes. So get your lazy ass up and go get her back." Rosalie said before waltzing out of the room.

I knew she was right. _Listen to Rosalie for once, get your ass off this fluffy bed, and get your girl back!_ Walking out the door, I made it to the living room, where the entire family had gravitated together.

"I'm getting Bella back." I declared to the room.

"Well duh! Rose told you to." Emmett said, not even blinking from the video game he was playing with Jasper.

"Alice, Rose, Esme, will you help me?" I turned to my sisters and mom.

"Of course Edward. I want my family to be put back together." Esme responded at once.

"And we're game." Alice answered for Rosalie and her.

"Okay, well, the first question is for Rose. What do you usually like to get from Emmett when he messes up?"

"Hey, why me, and not Jasper or Carlisle?" Emmett pouted as his ship got blasted by Jasper while distracted.

"Because you're an idiot." Rosalie responded.

"Hey!"

"But a very hot and strong idiot." Rosalie corrected herself.

"Rose, what do you like to get from Emmett when he messes up?" I urged the conversation back to the topic.

"Well, flowers are definitely a must, but Edward, you're going to need a hell of a lot of flowers to mend what you screwed up."

_Flowers it is…_

…

BPOV

"Izzy, are you okay?" Emily came up the attic stairs to checkup on me for the hundredth time today.

I was in piles and piles of clothes, organizing through them to keep my mind busy. I had three piles so far. Keep, give away, and gifts. I hadn't cleaned my closet out for years, so my piles grew quickly.

"Yeah, why?" I tried to sound convincing, but of course I failed miserably.It seemed like I was turning back into my old self.

"Don't try to pussy foot around it. That was quite a speech you made last night, and I at least deserve a semi-good answer after staying with you most of last night." Emily came over and started to help me with putting back all the _keeps _in color-coordinated order.

"I'm not pussy footing around anything, all I'm doing is organizing my closet. And then I'm going to clean the rest of my room." I got my voice to sound a bit more normal.

"Izzy Marie Swan Landon. I've known you for forty-five years and one of the many things I know about you is that when you clean, something's up." Emily paused in between hanging some clothes to give me a glare.

"I know, and I hate that about you." I gave up organizing and climbed up on my bed, slumping down letting all my emotions out for the second time today.

"You love it. Now spill." Emily hung up the shirt she was holding and came over to sit on the end of my bed.

"I just…it's just that even though Edward hurt me and all I still miss him." I said hastily. "Is that bad?" I asked meekly.

"Is that what you were worried about? Izzy sheesh. When a guy affects you like that of course you're going to have mixed feelings but what decides it is how he fixes it. Now clean up this room it's a mess." Emily joked before giving me a hug and leaving me to my clothe covered floor.

_I'll let my decision depend on Edward._ I decided while continuing to organize my room.

(Later that Morning)

"There you girls are." Yvonne came at us with a clipboard right as Emily and I entered the building doors.

"Hey, Yvonne." Emily said coolly while grabbing her schedule from an annoyed-looking Yvonne.

"Yvonne, you always say were late, but I'm starting to think you just give us an early time so we actually make it here on time." I laughed as I received mine.

"Never mind that you guys both have busy schedules. We had to fit two shoots in today because the photographers are going on vacation. Now get going. You guys have the first shoot together. It's a car photo." Yvonne received grumbles for that.

"Come on, Lucy's starting to complain with all the cars were getting." Emily groaned.

"What can I say? The companies like you with cars. Now go! Get!" Yvonne flocked her arms at us, pushing us to our dressing rooms before going to give three other models their schedules.

Saying goodbye to Emily, I entered my dressing room. It was the same as always: the white painted walls and floor, a black framed mirror in the hair/makeup area in the right corner with black hairdryers, brushes, etc., a black leather couch on the left wall, and a silver rack full of my clothes for the photo shoot on the right.

Going over to the rack, I dug out the first outfit: a pair of light wash short shorts, a red tube top, black sequin shrug, shiny black flats, and black cap with a little glitter charm on the right. Leaving my black phone on my make-up counter, I started to the shoot.

Emily was already there in the mess of people getting the right light and such ready. She wore a red t-shirt with different sized white lines crisscrossing across it, an almost totally black mini jean skirt, and a pair of red ballet flats that had little silver skulls on the ends of the bow strings.

"Bring in the cars." the photographer Dakota spoke through a small blue walkie-talkie.

The next moment, the garage doors, which were covered in black for this particular shoot, lifted open to reveal a red and black Aston Martin DB9 Volante riding in.

"Lucy's going to go ballistic if they have us take both of these. We already have three convertibles." Emily hissed into my ears, but I could tell that she was enjoying her little imagination of Lucy seeing us bring home not one but two of the same exact cars…again.

"Okay, girls I want you to…" _and so it begins_.

The entire shoot took a total of eight hours, and by the time it was done, I was dreading the next shoot. Dragging my body back to the dressing rooms, I came upon an interesting sight.

Opening my dressing room door, I found my room covered with different flowers of every kind. Standing there stunned, I didn't realize how long I had been positioned in my doorway until Emily left her room to go to her next shoot.

"Izzy, you're not ready…" Emily stopped midsentence, stunned at the scene.

Every flat surface, and even parts of the ground, were covered with flowers. There was a note attached to the biggest arrangement.

_Dear Bella,_

_Please accept these flowers as an "I'm so sorry". The Apple Blossoms mean promise: I Promise to love you forever. The Cosmos mean peaceful: I hope that things for now can stay peaceful between us. The Forget-Me-Not's are obvious, but I'll still write it: Bella, don't forget me because I will never forget you. The Gardenia's mean joy: I am joyful in finding my soul mate again. The Hydrangea's mean perseverance: I will not give up on getting you back. The Lilac's mean first love: you are my first and only love. Lastly, the Sunflowers mean adoration. _

_Yours forever,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Please excuse the differentness of the flowers. _

"Bella, what does it say?" Emily asked, following me into my flower-covered room.

Handing her the card, I started to smell the flowers.

"Well, I have to say sure this doesn't make up for what he did totally, but man, he has to get some brownie points for this."

Emily stood in admiration of Edward's boldness. "Well, I have to go, and you better get ready before Yvonne tracks you down and burns you for being late."

"Okay." Was all I said as I cleared away some flowers to get to my clothes.

_He definitely got some brownie points…_

* * *

**What do you think? I know, tell me in reviews! Yeah, that's a good idea! Yeah, yeah…okay now that that's over, I have to start on the topic of "come on, how sweet was that of Edward?" I mean, what girl wouldn't want to have Edward Cullen send her about a billion flowers that he spent an extreme amount of time picking out the right meanings? (and if you say you wouldn't, than just leave…no I don't want to hear your explanation, just leave…jk I guess.)**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, and you guys do wonders for someone's ego. I really I feel like I'm young again (sure, I am young, but that doesn't mean anything!) heeheehee…Review Please!**

**Also, I'm holding a contest. I've read Fanfic after Fanfic, and Mike is always either the bad guy, the pervert, or the nerd. And I'm wondering why? I mean, Mike isn't that bad, other than he likes Bella, but you know so what? So the first one to message me an over-the-top good reason for not liking Mike, and not the lame one's I've been hearing, I will dedicate Chapter 7 to that person and have it posted the moment I get that good reason, sounds fair? Now start thinking of good reasons, cause I'm not taking the norm (and in my opinion) stupid reason. Oh and if someone doesn't give me a truly good reason you'll have to wait an insanely long time! I know evil, but I really want to know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**Okay this chapter is dedicated to a person who would like to stay anonymous who showed me how annoying Mike is by **_**repeatedly**_** and I mean **_**repeatedly**_** acted like Mike and made it **_**very**_** annoying! Thank you for showing me the annoying side of Mike. **

**Disclaimer-Okay, I do not own Twilight at all. Only Stephanie Meyer does, **_**but**_** I do own the right to scream "YES" at the top of my lungs because summer break is coming up for me!

* * *

**

Chapter 7-Wishes and Waterfountains

EPOV

"Okay, Edward, I think you've sent her enough flowers. You have to take the next step and ask her out. But not on a date, right Alice?" Rosalie and Alice came and sat by me while I was reading.

"Right. Okay, Edward, don't ask her on a date. That will probably be too fast, and it will scare Bella away. Just ask her to just hang out." Alice explained.

"How am I going to ask her if she won't talk to me?" I set down my book.

"Hey, we just give you the building blocks. It's your job to build the tower." Alice said with a smile as Rosalie and her left my room.

Yesterday, Esme and Carlisle went back home while Alice and Rose decided to stay and help me with my quest to get Bella back. This, of course, led to Jasper and Emmett staying. Not knowing how long it was going to take, we moved out of the hotel and into a big apartment that had three rooms and plain walls for Alice to decorate how she would like.

_Now how was I going to ask Bella to hang out without talking to her? _

…

BPOV

For the next few days, I received so many flowers and cards that the entire house was starting to look like a flower shop, and my drawers were overflowing with little messages from Edward.

"More flowers!" Lucy exclaimed as I came through the doorway with three **gigantic** bouquets, and Emily followed with two smaller but still elegant bouquets.

"Izzy, seriously, this is getting a little much. Just call him and call off the flowers. I feel like I'm getting allergies, and I'm a vampire!" Emily's muffled voice sounded through the flowers.

"Jeremy, can you get the other two in the car?" I said loud enough for him to hear if he was in the backyard (which wasn't that loud).

"I agree with Emily. This is getting to be too much." Lucy agreed, trying to find a place for the flowers on the already covered surfaces.

"Mom!" Dustin came running up to Lucy and knocked over a few vases, which Emily and I caught before they broke. "I can't run or play anywhere with all these flowers!" Dustin complained.

"You know, Izzy, I know Edward was a jerk or whatever, but I think he's trying to say sorry, so I think you should call him and tell him to stop sending all these stupid flowers!" Jeremy came through the door with more bouquets.

"Wait, a flower came for you." Lucy went running to the kitchen as groans filled the air.

"So what? He's been sending flowers all week." Emily said, trying to find a place to sit down in the jungle of roses that used to be our couch.

"Yes, _flowers,_ but this time he sent a flower." Lucy said, running up to me with one long stock of light blue-layered flower. Attached to it was a card instead of a note. Taking the note off the flower, I started to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_This stock of flowers is called a Delphinium and it means boldness. I am going to be bold and ask to see you; it doesn't have to be a date, I just want to see you. In the light blue vase I sent you today hidden underneath the Iris's is one striped Carnation. A striped Carnation means refusal. There is also a pink rose, which means friendship. Tonight, leave either the Carnation telling me no to meeting, or the rose telling me you accept my friendship and would like to meet on your windowsill. _

_Waiting for Response,_

_Edward_

"Izz, what does it say?" Emily asked me when I finished reading it.

"He wants to meet with me." I said simply, before grabbing the rose from the vase and heading upstairs.

…

"You look amazing." a deep silky sounding voice breathed on my neck.

Spinning around, I got to face a bemused-looking Edward. He was wearing a pair of light jeans and a black sweater with a white collar and shirt entails sticking out from underneath it. He, of course, looked like a model, but unlike when I was a human and I felt so plain against him, I didn't feel so plain now.

I picked a short-sleeved black dress with a tie belt around my waist. It went about to the middle of my knee. A wooden bracelet with black and tannish colored circles on it hung on my wrist, brown wedge shoes made me taller, a white purse/bag hung from my left shoulder, and a necklace that was a gift from one of my shoots that I actually liked hung around my slim neck.

"What's up, Edward?" my voice sounded calm cool and collected while my insides were a nervous wreck.

"Well, I just got the famous model 'Izzy' to hang out with me so my day is going pretty well." Edward hid his amusement horribly as I stared up at the huge billboard of me giving my famous "model look" which was stationed right in front of us.

"Shut up, it's my job." I brushed past him and started to walk down the street.

Edward, as usual, caught up to me in just a few moments.

"It's amazing how you've changed last time I saw you. You could barely stand your own father taking a picture of you and now you're on billboards, buses, and whatever else they can put your face on." I started to get uncomfortable. I hadn't expected him to get into real conversation so soon.

"Yeah, well, I changed when you left." All traces of amusement was gone from my voice. I don't think I could take his criticism.

"Bel-Izzy what did I do?" Edward's voice was laced with pain.

"I'm sorry but you just kind of dug into it a little early. You're supposed to have pointless and useless small talk with me before you start talking about 'before'."

"Why? We're going to get to it sometime. Why not talk about it now?" _typical Edward Cullen._

"Because it's just how it is."

"Okay. Um, how's the weather?" I failed miserably when I tried to hide my snort.

"That's more like it. Well, it is summer so the weather is pretty good, do you not agree?" I noted that everything but Edward's face, which glimmered a bit, was covered, his hands in his pocket.

"How do you not glow?" Edward observed my non-sparkling exposed arms and legs.

"The agency wanted vampires to model all year, but it's kind of hard when during the summer, so some vampire made this cream that's sort of like sunscreen, but instead it keeps me from glowing. Cool, huh?" Every time I used the cream, I thanked the vampire who enabled me to spend a day in the sun without sparkling like a crystal ball.

"Hmm. So am I allowed to talk about 'before' now?"

"You're not going to give up are you?" I smiled up at his slightly shining face.

"Nope."

"Well I guess okay. What do you want to know first?"

"Why a model? Like I mentioned before, you didn't exactly have the most…"

"Self confidence," I finished for him "Well, I picked modeling because it just was something to do. I mean, when you have forever, you don't really have that much interesting to do, do you?"

"I guess not."

"Also, models go into rehab all the time, so whenever I go over my 'age' limit, I can just pretend I went into rehab, and that also works because it always seems like models never age."

"So, basically, it's just a practical way of living with humans?"

"Basically. But its fun sometimes, though I think Lucy is ready to throttle the next car company that gives Emily or I a car." I got a chuckle from Edward for that. Quiet filled the air around us.

"Come with me." Edward broke the silence and started to pull me down the street.

"Edward, where are we going?" I couldn't keep the excitement from my voice as we continued down the street.

After turning right, then left, then right again, we ended up in front of a park entrance. Still pulling me, Edward led me into the center of the park to a white fountain made of marble.

"Edward, why are we here?" I asked as he walked to stand in front of it.

"Come here." Edward motioned to me to stand in front of it.

Once standing beside him, he started to dig through his pockets to pull out two quarters. Handing me one, he put his finger to his mouth signaling me to be quiet. Closing his eyes for a second, Edward looked to be in deep thought. Upon opening them up again, he threw his quarter in.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, why are we making wishes?" I tried to do my best Lucy impersonation.

"Yep. Now make a wish." He said, as if two vampires always stood in front of a wishing well making a wish.

"Fine." Closing my eyes, I started to think. Mine took a little longer than Edward's, but I finally thought of the perfect one.

"So, do you want to hear what I wished for?" Edward sounded like a little kid.

"Aren't wishes supposed to be secret?" I teased him.

"It's not going to matter if I tell one person." A mysterious glint entered his topaz eyes.

"Okay, tell me." I relented.

"I wished to get you back." And like that, Edward left me in front of the fountain, frozen in shock.

_He wanted me back…_

Once the shock wore off, I had to look around to figure out where I was again. About to leave, I noticed a blue folded piece of paper on the edge of the fountain that had "Bella" written in Edward's elegant handwriting across it.

Picking it up, I read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Thank you for putting up with my nonsense tonight. I would like to hang out again, but next time as a date. Put the rose back up on your windowsill when you're ready for it. I can wait forever for you._

_You're Friend,_

_Edward_

…

EPOV

"So, how'd it go?" Alice automatically attacked me.

"Alice, why are you asking me if you probably already saw it?" I walked past Alice into the apartment.

"Because it's no fun just watching it. I want to know how it all felt." Alice put on her puppy dog face.

"Well, she didn't treat me like a piece of wood." I could feel Alice getting aggravated with me.

"Edward!" she whined.

"I think I'm falling in love with her all over again." I said sheepishly.

"Oh my god, you guys are so totally going to get back together. But did you invite her on a date?"

"Yeah." I started to get panicky. _Was it to fast, what if…_

"Edward, relax, I just wanted to know. As girl code in general, she won't respond for at the least a day, but in circumstances, I'd say three days max. I think I'll use that time to my advantage. I wonder if she likes to shop now…" Alice started to form plans in her head, leaving me to my own thoughts.

_Now how am I going to make it through three days?_

**Good? Bad? Tell me in reviews! Thanks for all the nice ones already you guys rock! Again you anonymous person for your answer was "**_**amazing"**_**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!!: This version is not edited because my wonderful editor has gone on a two week vacation when she gets back I will have her edit it but until then I'll force you through my horrible grammar, fun huh? And some of my facts about the story might be off sorry :(**

**Update!! This is the edited version!!**

**I'm still stunned like…like…like frozen peaches! Thank you all so much for all your insanely nice and incredible reviews. You all have kept me from wanting to quit and start a different story. Your guys' excitement about my story just keeps me going. I am indebted to you all! **

**Also, I'd like to thank Floridian Girl. You rock my blue socks. Seriously, this girl has reviewed on basically all of the chapters, cheering me on, and I love her for that. Thanks with ten million muffins!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do wish I owned Alice's credit cards…**

Chapter 8-Fight

BPOV

"Okay, what happened?" Emily automatically attacked me right as I entered the house, which was still full of flowers.

"We went for a walk through a park."

"Oh, come on, Izzy! We're sisters. Can't you give me more than that?" Emily started to give me puppy eyes.

"Em, don't you think you're a little old for puppy eyes?" I laughed at the scene she was making.

"Izzy, I swear that…" Emily's face darkened.

"Emily, chill, I'll tell you. Come on." I started up the staircase, and from there to the attic.

Everything was the same: my messy desk, wrinkled covers on my bed from Dustin and Jared fighting earlier, and my wall of books that I was reorganizing (again).

"Okay, tell me everything." Emily jumped gracefully on my bed and put one of the pillows in her lap in anticipation.

"Well, for a while we just walked around the city talking. But then Edward dragged me to a park that had this beautiful white marble fountain, and he gave me a quarter and told me to make a wish. Then once we made our wishes, he told me his." I paused, aggravating Emily to no ends.

"Izzy!"

"Emily, you should have seen your face. _Ow!_ That hurt." I picked up the paperweight that Emily threw at me before continuing.

"Izzy, just tell me what he wished."

"Fine, fine, fine. He told me that he wished that…he could get me back." I whispered the last part, hoping Emily didn't hear. But of course, we had to have our damn super hearing.

"Oh my god! He still loves you! What are you going to do? Are you going to take him back? Make him wait? Say no? Izzy!" Emily was jumping up and down by now.

"Em, cool it, I haven't decided yet."

"Well, so that you know, whatever you pick, I'll support you. But, I mean, that's so fricken hot! He told you he still wanted you! And Izzy, if you don't think that's cute, then you're a complete and total ass."

"Thanks…I think."

About halfway through the peaceful silence, my cell phone went off.

_Yeah I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't give you up  
I'm a fool for love  
Wish I could stop, wish I could stop  
I'm a fool for love  
'Cause I just can't get enough  
I'm a fool for love  
Can't get enough, can't get enough of your  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la, yeah I'm a fool for love_

"Hello?" I answered the phone as Emily started to get up from my bed.

"Good, Bella. I was wondering if you and Emily would like to go shopping with Rose and I." Alice's excited voice rang through the phone. "That is, if you like shopping now." I could tell that that last sentence put a downer on her mood.

"So now I get a choice." I teased, signaling Emily to stay.

"Yeah, well, now we can't really force you, can we? I mean now that you are a model big shot."

"Well, that and I am a vampire. But I think I can tolerate shopping for you, so sure, let me just ask Em." my hand covered the speaker so that Alice wouldn't have to hear. "Em, do you want to go shopping with Alice, Rose, and I tomorrow?"

"Sure. We need to get outfits for our business party anyway. What time? I have to have 'breakfast' with one of the human models at nine tomorrow."

"Um, let me ask." I uncovered the speaker. "Alice, what time would we go? Emily has something at nine that will probably last till eleven or so."

"Rose and I will pick you up at twelve then. I'm so excited! See you then."

"Yeah, it'll be fun. See you."

"Wait, Izzy!"

"Yeah?"

"Edward really does love you. Tonight when he came back he told me he was falling in love with you again." On that note, she hung up quickly.

"I know." I whispered so low that even Emily who was sitting right beside me couldn't hear.

Putting my phone on my night stand, I turned my head to face a smirking Emily.

"What?" _Emily can be so weird sometimes…_

"Oh nothing…other than Edward still loves you!" Emily practically screamed before running out of range of the pillow in my hand.

_He still loves me. Izzy get a grip!_ I screamed at myself. I didn't need to loose track of what was important. Did I still love Edward?

Before starting to reorganizing my books, I stared at the rose on my nightstand. It was the only flower I allowed in my room from Edward.

…

"Hey Jeremy." I didn't look up from my book.

It was 11:00 and I was passing the time till Alice and Rosalie showed up by reading _Wuthering Heights._

"Hey Izz. So you going shopping with the Cullen girls?"

"And Em." I reminded him, still staring down at my book.

"I'm glad you're not getting back with Edward." Now _that_ made me look up.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, I just assumed since you ran out on him the other night…and you didn't exactly say yes to him when you guys hung out yesterday." I could tell he was getting uncomfortable.

"Well, assuming is dangerous."

"So you are back with him." I watched as his face fell.

"I don't know if I am or not. Why would you care?" by now I had marked my spot in the book and focused all my attention on a squirming Jeremy.

"Well, you're basically my sister, and well I...I…"

"'I' what? Jeremy, speak full sentences." I was slightly annoyed now.

"I don't think he's right for you."

"Why not?" I pressed him.

"Because…because…because I like you." He whispered the last part.

"Um…um…"

"You know what? Forget it. I can tell you still love _him_. Even though he left you." _That was harsh_. It felt as if he had slapped me, and hard.

"He just cared about my safety!" I argued back.

"But he didn't care enough about you to actually ask you if that was what you wanted."

"You know what? This isn't you. What happened to the Jeremy I know? The Jeremy who didn't get jealous."

"He got his heart ripped out by a girl he loved. You know what? If you don't love him, then why don't you like me? I was there with you from basically the beginning!" on that note, Jeremy was gone.

_Why didn't I love Jeremy? Edward left me, not Jeremy…this is starting to sound like a soap opera. Shit…_

…

"Izzy? Izzy? Izzy!?" on the last Izzy, I finally realized Alice was talking to me.

"What, Alice?" I didn't even try to mask my annoyance. Ever since Jeremy and I fought this, morning I had been distant.

"Well, if you're going to be like that…"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I know I'm being a jerk. I just…I just have a lot on my mind." I fell down in a huff on one of the mall benches.

Emily and Rosalie had stayed behind at the dress store while Alice and I went to go look at different thing without them.

"Jeremy does have a point."

"How did you?"

"Izzy, relax. I asked Emily. I don't _always_ have to rely on my powers."

Ignoring the last ridiculous remark she made, I skipped to the issue at hand instead of dancing like a scared little bunny around it."But that's the problem: I don't know anymore, and I hate having Jeremy being mad at me. He's more than just family, he's…"

"He's your best friend." Alice finished for me.

"I mean, I know I have Emily and everything, but Jeremy was always there for me when Emily was being too much, or I had something to talk about that Emily wouldn't understand."

"You know, Izz, you're starting to sound like you like him back."

"I know, and that's the problem. I'm so sure that I don't but I'm not so sure about Edward. What if I'm not meant to be with anyone?" On that note, Alice started to laugh. "Alice, it's not funny! I'm being serious."

"Actually it is. Izzy, what makes you think you need a guy to complete you? But anyway, I don't need visions to know that you will get someone. After all, you're sweet, kind, pretty, and an all together good person. But why don't you take the day off tomorrow, and then you and Emily can rest before you guys come over for a sleepover with Rose and I. Sound good? It'll take your mind off of Jeremy"

"It sounds great. Thanks, Alice."

"How about you thank me by letting us stay an hour longer than we were supposed to?"

"Fine, let's go fine Emily and Rose." I laughed, picking up my bags.

"Let's go find something fabulous that you would never wear." Alice jumped up from the bench.

"I don't know, Alice. That's going to be really hard. I am, after all, a model, and they make us wear some pretty funky stuff."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll find something."

Okay I am scared now…

**Okay, review please, because I am a review addict. I have to have my daily dose of reviews…okay that was extreme, but OH WELL! Thanks for the last seventeen reviews. Seriously, you guys rule all that has to do with reviews. And sixty total reviews. Amazing! I'm positively stunned for my first fanfic! And, not only that, 42 people have put this story as a favorite squeal and I have had 5,075 double squeal! I don't care that probably a lot of people didn't even read it, but just being slightly interested in in it makes me happy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for all the drama with my story, and the amount of time it took to get out! But thank you all who still like my story and want me to continue. It means a lot to me! I'd especially like to thank omgiwantedward and elorid'sdragonscrimbit for those really heartfelt reviews. They really helped make my decision. And thanks also to I LOVE EDWARD144 for putting it straight for me. Snd you're right, who cares? Thank you all for the reviews. They were really nice, and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight.**_** Only the goddess Stephanie Meyer does. sigh

* * *

**

Chapter 9-Question

BPOV

"What's the point of slumber parties if you're vampires?" Jared asked, setting down his book.

All us "kids" of the house were downstairs in the game room. Even Jeremy, who **still** wouldn't look at me, was down here because Dustin begged him to play Halo with him. Emily was painting her nails, and I was organizing the book collection down here.

"Because it's fun." Emily responded, not even taking the time to look up from painting her nails black with a light blue water drop on top.

"Yeah, but you can't even sleep, so why not just call it a party?" Jared continued.

"Even for humans sleeping is a minimum for sleepovers, and a party would have more than just four girls." Emily started to blow her nails dry.

"Well, for humans parties can be as small as four." Jared argued back.

"Well, we're not humans, and us vamp girls like to have more people." I could tell Emily was getting annoyed.

"Bringing me back to my point. 'What's the point of slumber parties if you're vampires'?" Jared quoted his earlier question.

"Fine, it's not a slumber party. It is a get together with friends that is happening over night." Emily said through clenched teeth.

"Jared, why don't you stop annoying Emily and help me organize some of these?" I threw a couple of books toward him.

Staring at the books in disgust, Jared started to organize them.

"Dustin, why do you have to read such crude books?" Jared scrunched up his nose as another of Dustin's came up.

"_Captain Underpants _is funny!" Dustin defended himself. His eyes didn't even leave the screen.

"You are so immature." Jared murmured.

"And you're too mature. I swear, it's like your brain is deformed and can't understand the concept of fun." Dustin paused the game to stare off with Jared.

"Oh, look at the time. Izzy, come on, let's get going. They're expecting us at 8:00." Emily looked at her watch. It read 7:30.

"Em, it takes us five minutes at the most to get there."

"Yeah, but we have to think about traffic. Now let's get going, I packed our bags." Emily pulled me out of the room right as the twins finished their stare off and started to fight. "Bye, Jeremy have fun with the boys tonight." Emily left, leaving him a smirk.

"You're mean." I commented as we walked up the stairs. I could hear their yelling voices.

"And you're not mean enough, now hope to it." Emily scooted me farther up the stairs.

…

"And I give you the impressive skills of Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale." I commented as Rosalie opened the door for Emily and I.

Jasper was vacuuming and Emmett was dusting/picking up.

"What, did you actually expect us to clean when we have two wonderful husbands?" Rosalie smirked at the sight.

"Yeah, it's like you don't even know us, Izzy." Alice laughed, walking over to the couch.

"Isn't this supposed to be a girl's only night?" Emily asked, dropping her bag next to the couch.

"Oh, don't worry. When Jasper and Emmett are done they will be joining Edward at the hotel for a guy night, leaving us girls alone." Rosalie emphasized "alone".

"Hey, Izzy." Emmett waved to me from across the room as he dusted a lamp.

"How did they get you to do this?" Emily laughed as she noticed the aprons they were wearing.

"They are really persuasive." Jasper joined in my laugh.

"The aprons are more for our own amusement then a necessity." Alice answered my next question.

"Well, it looks like were done here, so see you guys later." Emmett started out the door with his apron still on.

"Emmett, the apron." Rosalie reminded him.

"I know. I'm wearing it out."

"You are not going out in public with that thing on." Rosalie put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I'm not going to take it off, but you are most welcome to." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

"You guys are the weirdest couple." I laughed as Rosalie walked over to Emmett shaking her hips side to side. Only Rosalie Hale could make taking off an apron look so sexy.

"Hey, Alice, you can take mine off." Jasper tried.

"Nah, you can." Alice smiled.

"What if I don't?" Jasper questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, you will." Alice tapped her head.

The next second, Jasper's apron was off and Emmett and him were gone, leaving us girls in hysterics.

"You guys are bad." Emily said through laughs.

"We know." They answered at the same time, sending another round of giggles through.

Once the giggles died down, there was silence.

"Okay, movie time!" Alice announced, dancing over to the TV and picking up the remote controller.

"What are we watching?" I asked as Alice dimmed the lights and danced back over to us.

"You'll see."

Waiting a few seconds, the movie came on to show a drawn version of Seattle, which turned into a picture. Then, _10 Things I Hate About You_ got written across the screen. **(A/N: I love this movie! It's one of my favorites of ALL time!)**

After laughing our butts off, awing at the "sappy moments", an hour and thirty-seven minutes later the movie was over.

"I love this movie. I can't believe you've never seen this Emily." Alice said, turning the TV off.

"I know, it's pure genius!" Emily laughed, getting up and stretching.

"Game time!" Rose yelled, running into their kitchen.

"What are you doing, Rose?" I asked, "It's not like we eat or anything."

"Exactly." Rose came back with a few bags of potato chips and a few wine bottles.

"We got your friend Eve to sell us some of her blood drinks." Alice answered the bottle question.

"Okay, the game is drunk or junk. You pull out a question from this box," Rose showed us a shoe box that screamed Alice from the pink paper to the pink glitter. "and on it says either drunk or junk. If it says drunk, you have to take a shot and then answer the question on the paper. But if it says junk, you have to eat a fist-full of chips and answer the question on the paper and do the dare on it. If you choose not to do the dare or answer the question on the paper, you have to run down to the boys hotel and steal their underwear." Rosalie finished smiling.

"Sounds fun, I'll go first." Emily reached for the box. "I got 'Drunk' and it's asking me if I could date anyone in this room who would I date." Emily reached for the shot Alice poured for her. "Hmmmm…I think I'd go with Rose because. Hon, you are hot." Emily laughed, setting the paper aside.

"My turn!" Alice sang, grabbing a paper. "'Junk'," Alice swallowed the chip with a disgusted face. "It says 'When was the last time you went commando?' and 'Kiss everyone in the room and decide who's the best kisser.' Eww! Rose, I told you not to put this one in here!" Rosalie just laughed as she started with the question first. "I went commando actually at your fashion show, because the skirt I was wearing would have shown underwear lines and that just can't be. It would be hideous!" Only Alice could defend going commando with fashion.

After laughing, Alice got to the dare starting with Rose.

"So, Allie who's the best?" Rose smirked.

"I think Izzy was, because you weren't as aggressive as Rose or Em." Alice smiled as I tried to hide my embarrassment. "I vote Rose goes now after slipping that one in!" Alice practically yelled.

"Fine. Hand me the box." Rosalie held out her hand for it.

Taking a second to read it, Rosalie grabbed for a ready shot. "It says 'Wear your bra on the outside of your shirt all night'." Rose quickly un-clasped it and re-clasped it on the outside of her shirt.

"So you're a zebra print bra girl." Emily laughed.

"Emmett likes it when I were animal prints." Rosalie joined in the laughing.

We all ended up giggling more.

"Izzy, your turn." Rose handed me the box a few laughs were coming out.

"Okay. I got 'Drunk.' Alice, please." I held out my hand for a shot. Downing it, I could feel the drink give my body a slight buzz. "It says 'Who do you love'…" I paused, staring up at them. "I'll take the forfeit dare." I whispered.

"Come on, Bella, can't you answer this question? I mean, I don't mind that you are doing this dare, but I really want to know if Edward even has a chance!" Alice whined.

"I don't know! Let me just do the dare, please?" I begged.

"Fine." Alice pouted.

And with that I was out the door, heading over to their hotel…

**REVIEW!! Your reviews really keep my story going! Also, what do you think should happen in the next chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated in such a long time and I'm so sorry. There has been more stuff going on and since its summer I've been on vacation, in fact I'm traveling right now. Okay I'm done making excuses I know this isn't good enough for how long it's been since I've updated but I hope you like it.**

***NOTE: I HAVE CLOTHES, CARS, ECT. ON MY PROFILE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I just get to play with her characters!**

Chapter 10-A Glimpse of Bella

EPOV

I could hear the sounds of Emmett and Jasper playing the Wii from the hotel's bedroom, which Alice and Rosalie made us rent for their sleepover.

I was lying on top of one of the three beds in the room. It had a spring green comforter, matching the other two beds. I had my back resting on the fabric-covered backboard, a small keyboard on my lap with a wire attaching it to my laptop. I was working on a new song. It was mix between pain and happiness, just as jumbled as my feelings. I wanted to see Bella, but I had not gotten any response yet, and Alice told me to wait.

Ending the song, I placed my keyboard aside and took up my laptop to edit it, adding in vocals and such. It wasn't anything like being on a bench with my piano, but it's not like I could exactly bring my new white grand piano into a hotel room and not have even a little bit of attention drawn to me. Though I had been getting enough attention on the internet with people posting on modeling boards wondering who's hanging out with the "super hot" Izzy Landon, and if I'm just a friend or a boyfriend. Each time I read one, it made my already intense need to know if Bella would take me back stronger.

"Edward, come play Wii with us." Emmett's voice drifted from the living room through the open door.

Trying to ignore him, I continued with reviewing my song. Emmett had been mocking me all week about being whipped by Izzy, and she wasn't even my girlfriend – _yet _– so I had been ignoring him.

"I know I don't usually agree with Emmett, but really, you've been locked up in your room at the apartment, and now here. You need to get off the bed and come join us before you get fat." Jasper joked.

Annoyed, I slammed my headphones down and off of my head and ran over to close the door for just a small relief from my annoying brothers. Turning back to the bed, I saw the bathroom door that was attached to the room closing. Ignoring the song that was calling me to finish it, I walked quietly over to the bathroom door. On the count of three I threw open the door to reveal nothing.

The bathtub curtain was open, and no one was hiding behind the door. I thought I smelled freesia, but there was soap on the counter that had "Freesia Scent" written in big purple letters across the white card-board box. Turning around to leave, I heard an _umph_. I whirled around and came face to face with a disgruntled Bella, who was holding three pairs of boxers in her hands. I identified one pair as my own.

"BELLA?!" I yelled in surprised.

"It's Izzy," she mumbled, looking at the ground.

For a moment I saw Bella when she was human and that wonderful blush covered her face.

After a few more moments of awkwardness I opened my mouth. "What…what are you doing here?" I stuttered stupidly.

"I decided to rob everyone in this hotel's boxers," she joked, eyes still glued to the marble floor.

"Wow, then you are doing a really bad job of it." I turned around to see Jasper and Emmett. They were doubled over laughing.

"Well, I'll just be going." She tried to run past, but I stuck out my arm, causing her to fall to the ground again.

"You're not going anywhere before you explain yourself," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Fine. At the sleepover, we were playing Drunk or Junk," I remembered Rosalie and Alice giggling over the idea earlier for their sleepover, "and I got 'Who do you love?' I didn't want to answer, so I took the dare, which was to take your guys' boxers, so here I am. Now can I please go?" Bella said with a cute annoyed face as Jasper and I started to laughed.

Huffing, she stalked out of the bathroom (our boxers still in hand) and out the window of the bedroom.

"Wow, now this reminds me of good old Bella. And not this silly Izzy person." Emmett laughed once she left.

"Yeah," I whispered, _my old Bella is still there..._ "I think I'll join you guys now." I started out of the room with a surprised Jasper and Emmett following after.

**Thanks for reading! Review please, give me any ideas you think would be nice to add. And again I'm so sorry for this chapter taking so long! Also I know the end it didn't seem that Bella-ish but it's sort of showing her stubborn side, just to explain it. **


	11. Chapter 11

First Topic: The author Gabrielsgirl5035 of the story "Wow! Is that really Bella" which our stories are alike and wrote hers first is okay with me using the idea.

Second Topic: I will be taking a break from "Fifty Years Later" because, I have had trouble writing a good enough next chapter and just need sometime to rest from writing it. I don't know if and when I will continue the story and if I do continue it the chapter updates will most likely be far apart. I am taking a break because I believe the story deserves more than a few random chapters that are written just to continue the story. I'm sorry to all the fans of the story and hope you will understand my reason even though I do realize it is quite vague.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR PICTURES OF OUTFITS CARS, WHATEVER FROM THIS STORY!**

**I know I know it's been a really really really really (I know I have to find a synonym for "really") long time but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Everything in from Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer but my horrible writers block is all mine…

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve-???

BOV

It had been a week since Alice's sleepover and coming home to barf up all the disgusting chips that game made us eat. And the entire time I was barfing up my entire stomach I still couldn't decide if I still liked Edward or not.

Also the fact that I saw Jeremy less and less each day didn't help. I was used to going to work and put up with all the bitchy models and then coming home to read while I half watched Jeremy and the twins play on the Wii. Till I was slowly dragged into the game until the screams from almost falling off a cliffe, or something, got too much to Lucy that she took away the Wii and told the twins to go play and Jeremy and I to act our own age. Now whenever I go downstairs to find a book Jeremy turns ice cold and pauses the game until I leave.

Since I had finished cleaning out my closet already I had gone into dusting the entire house, cleaning all the keyboard keys (Dustin's taking at least four hours trying to get off all the soda stains), helping Lucy weed our 50 acre backyard in order to plant new flowers, clean out Emily's closet, and wax/vacuum all the floors in the house. After going has far as trying to clean the logs in the fire place Lucy sent me up to my room to read and wouldn't let me go near the cleaning supplies for at least eight hours.

"Izzy do have a t-shirt that has color and some kind of design on it is? Emily's wondering if she can borrow it." Dustin asked coming up the attic stairs two action figures in his hands, Jared right behind him.

"You have the memory of a hamster, Emily made you repeat it twelve times back to her." Jared said in disgust as Dustin shrugged his shoulders and had "Ben Ten" attack a random stuffed animal on my bed. "She says she's looking for a blue sweater that you had before you were transformed because she needs it for a scrapbook of before we all changed, and said that sweater looked the best on you when you were human and she's working on a best and worst clothes page of you."

"Yeah you guys go ask Lucy when I can go downstairs again for me I get the sweater to Emily." I said going to my closet.

Before we left Forks I snuck back to see Charlie one last time, and while I was sneaking out my window I accidently hit a board in the floor wrong and it came out to reveal all the stuff I had thought Edward had taken before he left. The CD, the one picture that had me worrying that I was too plain when I was human, and other random things that I had collected in the short time we had been together.

Behind everything in the very back of my closet underneath about a million extra sheets and blankets was a small black shoe box that had "Human Bella" scrawled quickly across it. It was as if it was the day we moved here I was looking through the very few belongings I had and the stuff still made my heart ache so I quickly wrote on top of the box and through it in the back of the closet to cover it up with as much junk as possible until the only thing that would let me know it was back there was because I hid it.

Slowly I opened it, the blue sweater took up most of the box but a few pictures were slightly wrinkled and of course the CD, there were a few little things in there also. Picking up the box I brought it out into my room and emptied the contents of it on my bed setting aside the sweater for Emily. The CD caught the last few rays of light as the sun set and shined it into my eyes just taunting me to put it in and listen to it. After standing and looking at it like a moron forever I finally gave up and put it in my stereo. The moment I pressed play and the sweet notes softly played through the speakers I could feel tears that would never and could never come form in my eyes. While the rest of my sweet lullaby played I looked at the pictures.

When I went to go see Charlie I found pictures that he had taken or most likely Esme had given him in his dresser, I took the doubles of them. One was when I had first met Edwards family it was the first time I had heard my lullaby, as I stared at the picture I couldn't keep my eyes off of Edward's eyes as he played his expression so carefree yet intense like he had to make the lullaby even more perfect than it already was. The next was of that birthday before I had cut myself Alice's eyes shone and the more I studied Rosalie I could sense, just a little bit, that even she was excited to celebrate a birthday.

The final photo I took was Edward and I at the meadow, I didn't even want to know how they got the photo I didn't care it was perfect. It wasn't perfect like those totally fake ones you get when you buy a frame but somehow we looked equal like the meadow took away the fact that Edward was a gorgeous vampire and I was just a plain human girl somehow everything about us was combined and both of us reached a level of beauty that didn't even look like they stereotypical beauty, like nothing could touch us in that meadow and that was what made it beautiful.

After standing there staring at that picture for who knows how long I finally stopped when the songs stopped my trance was over and Emily has waiting for the sweater. Tucking the picture in my jean pocket I grabbed the sweater and headed down the attic stairs to Emily's room. Not knocking like always I just walked on to freeze and take a double look.

Laying in a vertical position making out was Emily and Jeremy tongues and everything, and they looked like they were only a few steps away from going all the way. Trying to leave it was like human Bella took over my body and the first time in awhile I tripped a true and total clutzy trip, landing face flat on the floor and making a huge boom sound startling the couple from the position.

"Oh my god Izzy, um this isn't…well actually…you see." Emily babbled as Jeremy quickly moved a foot away from Emily.

Cutting Emily's mindless babble with my own I slowly made a run for the door. "Um, I'm sorry I didn't know you guys…well here's the sweater I'm going to just leave it here. Continue please, uh Emily Yvonne called we have another car gig tomorrow, though I guess right now isn't the best time. Um I'm sorry I'm going to go now, really." I said finally making to the door and closing it tight, only to here it open again.

"Izzy wait." This time it was Jeremy's voice, I froze I hadn't heard it in awhile.

"Okay, but isn't Emily um waiting?"

"Izzy this just happened we haven't been sneaking around you. I was sulking as always when Emily finally confronted me about it and somehow it ended up like this, I really do like her I'm not just re-bounding. Also I truly love you Iz but now I realize more like a sister. Izzy when Emily confronted me and it made me think. When we went out to the club with the Cullen's for the first time and you ran out when you were asked if you still loved Edward I could kind of tell you still did but it wasn't too obvious. But now I here every time your asked you avoid it and can't say no. I think your avoiding it because you really love him but you're afraid of getting hurt again, but I've seen how he looks at you and I swear the next time he leaves you will be too go get some decorations for some crazy party Alice throws and only because Alice tells him if he doesn't she'll torch his piano. So Iz, stop fighting it. I've realized it; Emily and Alice knew from the start; Lucy, Chandler, Esme, Carlisle just have those weird parent senses; the rest of the Cullen's knew it; hell Jeremy, Jared, and ever Emmett! Has realized it so now it's your turn to realize it, your in love with Edward you just don't know how to tell him." Jeremy finished staring at me just daring me to deny him, even though he knows me better than anyone.

"But," My stubborn side showing.

"No but's,"

"What if,"

"No what if's"

"How about,"

"None of those either,"

"Then, where is the closest florist?" I finally finished, Jeremy's glare turning into a smile.

"I'll give you directions."

…

Even though I technically can't feel cold I felt absolutely frozen from within while I waited by the fountain walking back and forth waiting for Edward it come.

After stopping by the florist I drove over to Edwards apartment thrown a piece of paper attached to a rock, asking him to meet me at the fountain at 12:00PM, and waited in the shadows to make sure he got it. Then quickly drove to the park before he could and to collect myself, only to have one butterfly replaced by an entire swarm.

Before I left Emily helped me pick out a flowing dark blue dress with spaghetti straps and black lace trim on top with a long bow, black flats with a wide bow, and a black wool coat with three shiny black buttons on the front.

"Ehem." I heard in the background turning around quickly I turned to face Edward.

His bronze hair was perfectly tussled and he wore a simple brown sweater and black slacks, and yet looked perfect. Even after years of modeling in the most revealing outfits right at this moment I felt more revealed than my entire life as I stood in front of him my hands behind my back.

"Hi Edward." I said nervously.

"Be-Izzy." Edward said correcting himself, somehow Izzy still didn't fit on his lips.

"Before you ask any questions I have something for you."

Walking closer I took my hand from behind my back and handed him a small purple five petal flower shaped like a star.

"It's a heliotrope. You see you have to know the story before I tell you why I'm giving you this." I interrupted before Edward could even open his mouth. "Well this guy who's obsessed with me, it's almost kind of sad, was sending me a ton of beautiful flowers each day just to tell me he was thinking of me. It was ridiculous even sweet Lucy got annoyed. So finally I agreed to go out with this guy to save myself from you know drowning and dying in flowers. So I went out with him and he told me he wanted me back, I had dated him a bit before when I was younger you know." I paused for a moment just entranced by his smile.

"Please continue." Edward almost laughed when I stared at him too long.

"Right well, this foolish girl after having her heart broken by him before somehow realized, with the help of many and I mean many prying family members and friends, that she never really stopped loving him. So in conclusion this flower is a heliotrope, meaning Devotion and Eternal Love…" before I could even finish my rant his lips were on mine in a kiss that could light up the Eiffel tower.

We just stood there for who knows how long my arms wrapped around his and his around mine just standing there in one long sweet kiss. After what seemed like forever it ended.

"I love you too." Edward said smiling, before starting another kiss.

* * *

**I know finally the story is finished. Sorry for basically a year wait but I finally finished it! Thank you all for the encouragement and support, and somehow still loving this story as much as I do. I hope you liked the ending, and didn't think it was too rushed.**

**Reasons why it was kinda rushed…**

**I was afraid I wouldn't finish it if it was any longer**

**I think that when Bella finally realized she was in love it would come fast and with lost of confusion, like love always is in stories**

**I like ending things on even numbers (Chapter 12)**

**I thought you guys deserved a surprising and fun ending**

**Again than you all so much for reading this and I hope all you new readers like it as much as others!**

**Thanks and I hope you'll read any other FanFic's I somehow am able to spit out!**


End file.
